Mother and Father : The Reckoning
by MrsSpookyLiz
Summary: Sequel to 'Mother and Father', Mulder and Scully are now facing a new side of life but how long will it last? Something deadly is being planned by the smoking man. Will Mulder and Scully finally get revenge? MSR, action, angst, torture. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Mother and Father : The Reckoning**

Dana Scully rolled over in her bed and tried to stay asleep. Her alarm was piercing her eardrums and she frowned in annoyance and took a deep breath as she moved her arm out from under her covers and hit the alarm clock where it stopped suddenly. Scully reveled in the silence for a moment and closed her eyes, feeling her body tempting her to go back to sleep. But she knew that she had to get up. She then smiled to herself and reached over to the other side of the bed to reach out to Mulder and…

Scully opened her eyes suddenly in shock at herself, and she felt the falling feeling in her stomach. She couldn't believe she was still doing this. Mulder was over. She had to get over him or it would eat her up inside. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes tight as tears threatened to burst from them. She felt her heart beating fast as she thought about the mornings when they would wake up together and share a morning kiss before going to work. She could almost feel his skin on her hands. Scully forced herself up into a sitting position and held her head in her hands. How long had it been now? A few weeks? A month? Scully forced herself out of bed quickly and felt the soft carpet hit her feet. She marched to the bathroom and saw her reflection in the mirror looking back at her questioningly. Mulder was over. _Get that in your head now before you ruin your friendship with him. _

Scully couldn't help her memories run away with her though. She sighed and closed her eyes and remembered the day when it had all turned sour. It had been a normal day, she had been at his apartment and they had fallen asleep together on his couch. Scully had woken up and had found that Mulder wasn't there. She had phoned him but there had been no answer. Panicking, Scully had thoughts that something was happening all over again. It had only been six months since the horrific time they had had with the kidnapping and the abduction. Scully didn't want to experience that again, especailly not now that she felt so strongly for him. She had hurried to work and searched the FBI building until she had finally found him standing in the office with his back to her and his head lowered. Scully had ran up to him, worried that he was ill or upset.

'Mulder?' She asked in anguish and her feet clipped against the floor as she hurried towards him. But he didn't move a muscle. Scully stopped in surprise and then slowed her approach to him. She waited for a moment but again he didn't speak. She felt her heart beating fast in her chest and she couldn't help but feel worried. She slowly raised her hand to touch his shoulder when suddenly Mulder flung around and grabbed her arm madly. Scully cried out in shock and saw his expression on his face.

'Hey!' She exclaimed as Mulder held her arm. 'Mulder! You're hurting me!' She cried out in annoyance and Scully felt Mulder's tight grip on her arm. He glared at her with eyes that looked like they could burn a hole through her. Scully felt hot tears sting her eyes in confusion.

'Mulder please, let go of me!' She exclaimed and Mulder didn't move.

'What have you been doing Scully?' He blurted out angrily. Scully frowned in confusion and felt her arm burning. She couldn't believe he was hurting her.

'MULDER GET OFF ME!' She shouted, now furious, and Mulder seemed to be taken aback and then slowly released his grip on her arm. Scully frowned at him angrily and took a step back. 'What the hell is your problem!' She shouted.

'Scully…' Mulder said, now in a low voice. Scully saw him close his eyes and he looked like he crumbled a bit. She frowned in confusion. 'Scully I… I found this in your car…' He said in a low voice. Scully stared at him as he lifted up a stubbed out cigarette. Scully couldn't believe it.

'Mulder, what has gotten into you…'

'What are a load of Morleys doing inside your car Scully?' Mulder said, anger now lacing his voice. Scully frowned in confusion and felt tears threaten to fall.

'You… you were in my car?'

'I borrowed it! I've used it before, don't you remember?' Mulder asked in a patronising voice. Scully swallowed nervously as she stared at the cigarette in his hand.

'Ok.' She said, trying to calm herself. 'Ok, Mulder. I have no idea why that is in my car. And to be honest, this whole thing is freaking me out.' She said in a wavering voice. Mulder was staring at her like she was an enemy. She hated it.

'Have you been going behind my back?' Mulder said angrily. Scully opened her mouth in shock.

'Mulder how dare you accuse me of this! I wouldn't go near the smoking man you know that!' She said sadly. Mulder edged towards her, his eyes now full of worry.

'But, Scully. What if he had somehow forced you to keep this from me. May be he's trying to get you on his side! Please Scully, you would tell me wouldn't you? Please tell me that you would Scully…' Mulder said, almost begging now. Scully saw the sadness in his eyes and it made her heart ache.

'Mulder. I would never do anything that would break the trust between us.' Scully said, tears making her voice waver. She wanted to hug Mulder, but she couldn't make herself. She could still feel the burning on her arm from where he held her. Mulder looked like he was going to cry too.

'Scully, I'm worried about you. Are you being forced to hide something from me?' He asked desperately. Scully shook her head and tried not to cry. She couldn't believe this was happening.

'Mulder.' She gasped, and reached a hand up to his cheek. 'I love you. I would never hide anything from you.' She whispered, and felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. Mulder stared at her for a moment and then he moved in to hold her, but Scully had to push him back.

'No…' She said, not realising what she was doing. But her body was taking over. 'I… just… give me a while.' She said, and turned away from him.

Scully nearly sobbed as she remembered that day. It hadn't got better after that. Mulder had remained suspicious and Scully felt different around him.

But now, Scully had to face going into work yet again and being with him. Things still weren't right between the two, but they still got on as usual. They hid their problems well, but to anyone that knew them well, they could easily see that Mulder and Scully were definetely not as friendly as they usually were. The lone gunmen had commented on it a week before as a joke, and when Scully had awkwardly not answered, Mulder had made a small joke and it had been laughed off.

Scully sighed heavily and pulled on her suit jacket. She pushed her feet into her heels and left her house silently. She went outside to her car and looked up to the sky and saw the sun shining down on her. The felt the hot glow of it and it made her feel sick. If only the weather was showing how she really felt inside…

Scully got into the car and then switched on the egintion. She took a deep breath and started to reverse out, when suddenly she felt a cold barrel of a gun on the back of her neck and she cried out in fear and slammed the brakes down as fast as she could.

'Don't move a muscle.' The low voice said from behind her. Scully could feel herself shaking. She couldn't believe this was happening.

'Who… who are you?' She asked in a panic.

'Don't ask questions. I'm here because I work for the smoking man. Now you'd better listen up lady and listen up good. We need to know if Mulder had gained any more memories from what happened to him when he was taken away.' The man said, and Scully heard the gun click into place and she cried out as the man grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. Scully whimpered in pain as the man pulled her hair hard. 'This is not over. If you don't let us know what he remembers, things will just get worse.' The man said evily, and Scully felt herself shake in fear. She closed her eyes and searched for an answer.

'He.. he doesn't remember anything.' She lied.

'Don't lie to me!' The man shouted, and Scully whimpered in fear as the barrel of the gun poked into her.

'I… I swear to you. He doesn't even talk about it anymore. It's all forgotten about. He would tell me if he remembered something, he tells me everything.' Scully exclaimed in panic, and she felt her heart beating like crazy in her chest. There was a small silence for a moment, and then Scully felt like she was going to be sick when she felt the man's fingers lace her cheek and her neck. She felt anger and fear mixing up inside of her.

'Well then, I'll be back little lady. Don't you think that this if over. If we find out that you are lying…' He said, and Scully could now feel his breath on her ear. 'I'll hunt you down, and take you away. Far, far away, where no one can find you.' He said sickly, and Scully whimpered as his fingers slid across her neck. Scully blinked back angry tears and just when she thought she was going to scream out loud, the man moved and swiftly left the car and slammed the door behind him. Scully sat up straight as soon as she heard the door slam and turned to try and see the man, but there was no sight of him. Shaking, she brushed her hair back into place and tried to calm herself. But she still felt sick from the feeling of him touching her. She blinked back frustrated tears and swallowed heavily. If only Mulder was here now, she would feel safe. She felt tears threaten to fall but she forced herself to be strong.

'_No Dana.' _She thought,_ 'you can do this without help.'_

**LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW!' **


	2. Chapter 2

Scully walked into the FBI building and her first instinct was to find Mulder. She didn't know if she was going to tell him what happened but she wanted to just see him. He made her feel safe. Still trembling a little from her encounter, she went through security and up to the offices in the elevator. The usual sideways glances she got every day were seen from the corner of her eyes and she sighed to herself in annoyance at the rudeness of some people. Scully got off at her floor, she was the only one to get off there, and went towards the office. Sunshine just barely got through the small window near the ceiling as she walked in and saw Mulder hunching over the desk, reading or sorting something. She walked in silently and he didn't notice her.

'Good morning.' She said finally, and Mulder turned. He looked at her for a moment and she thought he was going to say something, or smile even, but he didn't and he turned back to what he was reading. Scully felt her stomach sink as he greeted her like this and then heard him saying in a low voice. 'We've got a new case…' He started, completely ignoring her polite greeting. Scully felt tears sting her eyes. She couldn't believe how cold they had gotten. It was like they couldn't be nice to each other because they were scared of getting back together. Scully took steps towards him and tried to swallow her sadness.

'Oh… OK.' She said and walked towards him. Mulder didn't look up at her or smile and he just carried on moving papers around. Scully looked down at the desk. But she couldn't concentrate. The feeling of the man's hands on her neck was still lingering inside…

'It's in Vermont. These murders have been happening for decades now and it seems that finally, someone is seeing the connection between them…' He said, and carried on, but Scully rose her eyes to look at him and she saw him talking to her but she wasn't listening. It was like she had just stepped out of her body. Mulder soon noticed this, and Scully was snapped out of her dreamlike state as he frowned in confusion and his eyes met hers.

'Er… Scully? What's the matter with you?' He asked without concern. Scully felt her heart sink at his cold tone and she swallowed nervously.

'I… I erm… nothing. I'm Ok.' She said, but her tears were coating her throat and she knew that she was giving it away. She felt hot tears sting her eyes and Mulder stared at her for a moment. She caught his gaze again and saw that his eyes were softening.

'Are you sure?' He asked, this time with more care. Scully swallowed and nodded silently, forcing herself not to let out a tear. Mulder kept looking at her and then turned back to the work. It broke her heart that he didn't insist on knowing what was wrong. But it was just the way things were now.

'OK good well this is what we're going to do…' Mulder started, but Scully felt herself blurting the words out before she could stop herself.

'Actually Mulder, there is something wrong…' She started desperately, and nearly grabbed his arm, but when he turned to her the phone rang and he picked it up before she could explain. Scully stared, stunned at the abrupt interruption and she felt her heart beating heavily in her chest as Mulder spoke down the phone. It was over, he would have gotten his mind on something else now.

'It's Skinner.' Mulder said. Scully was right. 'He wants to see us in his office. Now.'

Mulder turned and grabbed his jacket from the chair. Scully nodded and swallowed heavy tears that were churning inside. She didn't know how long she could control herself.

Skinner turned over his papers that were lying in front of him and Scully shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She looked across at Mulder and he didn't look back. Skinner asked her a question and she had to turn in surprise because she didn't hear. Blushing, Scully apologised.

'I… I'm sorry Sir, I didn't hear you.' She said in a small, embarassed voice. She felt Mulder's eyes turn on hers and Skinner raised an eyebrow.

'You mean that you weren't listening?' Skinner said questioningly, and lowered his glasses away from his eyes. Scully felt her heart beating fast in her chest in fear.

'I'm sorry. I haven't been sleeping well.' She lied, and Skinner looked at her for a moment and there was silence in the room. Scully hated it, she wanted to scream out loud to break it.

'Agent Scully are you all right?' Skinner asked suddenly, now looking at her with concern. Scully felt her stomach turn as she felt the information bursting inside of her. Skinner was her friend, and he had realised that she wasn't quite right. Scully felt the words wanting to burst from her mouth.

'I'm fine Sir. I just haven't been sleeping well, that's all.' Scully lied again, and forced a smile. Skinner nodded but didn't look convinced and Scully felt Mulder's eyes leave their gaze on her. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to calm her beating heart and Skinner repeated the question.

Scully walked into the office and Mulder watched her as she walked towards the desk. He closed the door behind them and watched as Scully picked up the new case files and started to skim through them. Mulder saw how graceful and sexy she looked in her heels and trousers but he sighed heavily and looked away in annoyance. She was acting weirdly again, and he wasn't liking it. Could she possibly be working against him? Mulder knew that he was paranoid and that really, Scully would never do such a thing, but he couldn't help feeling suspicious after what had happened before. It broke his heart to think of it, and he decided to approach her about it instead of remain suspicious.

'Scully?' Mulder asked, and Scully turned, her face looked flushed.

'Yes?' She asked in a high voice. Mulder could tell she was nervous. He sighed heavily and felt his concern taking over. He was her best friend after all.

'Scully..' He said, moving towards her, trying to hide his emotions. 'What's wrong? Why haven't you been sleeping?'

'I… I'd rather not talk about it Mulder.' Scully said, and turned away from him. This just made him angry.

'Why not? Why won't you tell me? I'm supposed to be your partner Scully we have to tell each other things.' Mulder said, his voice raising with anger. He hated himself for being like this but he couldn't help the suspicion burning inside him, let alone the annoyance that she was hiding something from him.

'Mulder, this is a personal matter.' She said, turning to him again and he could see that she was upset.

'Are you hiding something from me?' Mulder said in a small voice, emotion creeping up his throat. There was a silence between the two and then Scully lowered her head.

'It's not important. You… you wouldn't understand.' Scully said, her eyes welling with tears and she couldn't handle it any longer. She ran out of the office and into the corridor where she tapped the elevator button as fast as she could. She heard Mulder running behind her.

'Scully! Scully what the hell are you doing!' Mulder called out after her and ran towards the elevator, but she was stepping into it when he reached her and the doors were closing. 'Scully!' Mulder shouted out angrily, and watched as the doors closed hiding her face from him and he stood there, furious and worried as the elevator went up to the top of the building. Mulder ran a hand through his hair and took deep breaths. What the hell was going on?

**Please review!**

**Like it? **

**Loads more to come, the ideas are coming now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I BRUISE EASILY**

Scully threw her jacket across the room as she slammed into her apartment. She watched as her jacket fell onto the sofa and she stared at it for a while and felt her chest rise and fall. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Had she really just walked out of the office?

The phone rang. Scully stared at it and waited for it to stop ringing. She knew exactly who it was. Turning away from it, she walked over to the kitchen and but the kettle on. She was so angry, and so frustrated, and so upset and….

The phone stopped ringing and then she jumped after a moments silence when her cell phone started to ring. Scully grabbed it in frustration and it wasn't Mulder, it was the office. With regret, she flicked open the phone and brought it to her ear.

'Scully?'

'Scully, what's wrong? Mulder said that you just walked out of the office! We're worried about you.' Skinner's voice said worriedly down the phone. Scully closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt tears coat her eyes.

'Sir I apologise. I really do, but I don't feel well and I had to rush home. I'm sorry I didn't let you know.' She lied. Scully felt her lip trembling as tears threatened to fall. Was she being totally stupid about all this?

'Are you sure?' Skinner asked, and then there was a moment. Scully could see him shift in his seat uneasily. 'Agent, if you're in danger, you need to let us know.'

'No Sir, its not like that. Please, I just need some time. I'm sorry.' She said sadly, and then she snapped the phone shut before she said anything else. Scully stared at the floor and felt her stomach turn in sadness. Without helping it, she felt a sob escape her and she put a hand to her mouth and felt herself cry heavily. Scully fell down to the floor and pulled her knees to her as she cried desperately, and inside the feeling that was killing her most was that she wanted Mulder there to hold her and tell her she was going to be all right.

'Scully?'

Scully lifted her head quickly in shock as she heard Mulder's voice. She brushed away the tears from her eyes and felt her heart racing.

'Scully?' She heard again, and then knocking on the door. Scully felt every knock go straight through her and she stayed put, not wanting him to see her like this.

'Scully I know you're in there. Let me in please.' Mulder said, and knocked again. Scully shook her head and put her forehead to her knees. 'You do know I have a key right?' Mulder said, and then Scully looked up suddenly. She forgot that! She started to get up to run to the door but it was too late, he was unlocking the door and coming inside. Scully forced herself to her feet and watched him enter her home. He was wearing his work clothes and looked disheveled. Scully noticed that his hair was messier than usual and it made her stomach flutter a little. Mulder closed the door and switched on the light. Scully brushed the tears away from her eyes and cheeks and turned to the kettle. It didn't take long for him to see her.

'Hi.' He said awkwardly, and walked towards her. Scully hung her head low and poured out a coffee for her and Mulder. She could feel him close to her now. 'Are you going to tell me what's wrong?'

'Would you like a coffee?' Scully asked, ignoring him. Mulder didn't shout this time though.

'Yes.' Mulder said in a small voice, knowing that she needed to calm down, and waited while Scully prepared the coffees and then passed one to him. Mulder took it and looked at her with concern. Finally, she turned to face him and he saw her tear drenched cheeks and felt a pang of worry for her.

'Scully, I don't think that you're going against me. I promise. That was a mistake I made and one I'll never make again. Just tell me what's wrong.' Mulder said in a compassionate voice, and Scully lifted her eyes to his. She felt her heart race with relief as she looked into his loving eyes. She knew that he wasn't lying. Scully felt tears race to her eyes again and she nearly flung herself into his arms to cry, but she didn't.

'Mulder… I… I don't know how to tell you this…' She said in a whisper. Mulder frowned with worry.

'Has someone done something to you?' He asked, concern filling his voice.

'Not exactly.' Scully started, and Mulder reached out and put a friendly hand on her arm.

'Scully, what's happened.' He said seriously now, and put down his coffee. Scully took a deep breath.

'I didn't want to bring all this up again because it was so horrible last time.' Scully said and blinked back a tear. 'Mulder, this morning I was approached by a man who…' She said, but she broke off uncomfortably. Mulder's hold on her arm tightened and she wanted to fall into his embrace. 'Mulder I was attacked this morning, in my car.'

'OK.' Mulder said, anger wavering his voice but he kept his cool. 'What did he do to you.'

'Nothing Mulder. It wasn't like that. He threatened me however.' She said quietly, and then took a deep breath. 'Mulder, he was asking what you remembered about when you were taken away.' She blurted out and then closed her eyes as she waited for his reaction. But there was none. She opened them again and looked at him expectantly. 'Mulder, you do know what I'm talking about right?'

'Yes.' Mulder snapped, but then eased. Scully nodded silently as Mulder took the news in slowly. 'So it isn't over.'

'Of course I told him that you didn't remember anything, but he threatened me and told me that if I didn't tell him the truth then he would kill me. Mulder, he's going to kill me if he finds out the truth.' Scully said sadly, and Mulder nodded. Scully felt tears well in her eyes again and she shook her head. 'I'm sorry to tell you this Mulder, really I am…' She said, and then burst into tears. Mulder looked at her with sadness and he felt his heart breaking seeing her cry. Without thinking, he grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace and held her tight.

'It's all right Scully, it's going to be ok.'

'I can't believe its not over.' She said between sobs, and Mulder nodded in agreement. He smelt the scent of her hair and memories were brought back to him of the days when they were together. He felt his undying love for her burn inside him and he held her tight, not wanting to let her go.

After a few minutes, they parted and looked at each other slightly embarassed. Scully wiped the tears away from her eyes and picked up her coffee and took a sip. Mulder did the same and walked over to the sofa. He sat down and quietly waited for her to join him. They sat together on the sofas in silence.

'What are we going to do?' Mulder asked finally.

'What can we do? Theres no way we can find these men.'

'Scully, I remember a lot from what happened. They're going to find out sooner or later.'

'They won't.' Scully said angrily and Mulder turned to her in surprise. 'We can't think like that Mulder, I won't lose you again.'

'And I won't lose you.' Mulder said, taking her hand. Scully felt her heart racing as he touched her and she gazed into his eyes. They stayed there for a moment and then Mulder awkwardly rose from his seat. 'Listen I… I'm just going to go to the bathroom.' Mulder said, and made a quick exit to the bathroom leaving Scully sitting on her own in silence, the feeling in her heart was undeniable.

**MASTER PLAN**

The smoking man looked down at his wonderful creation. He looked at it with such pride that it almost brought a tear to his eyes. There on the table lay a perfectly formed Fox Mulder, complete with the right face, eyes, ears, hair colour, and most importantly – DNA.

It had been months since this creation had been started and he had been impatient and desperate to get it done. And now it was very nearly complete. They had made him from scratch and just with some DNA and alien material.

'Sir, are you ready?' A technician said to him and the smoking man turned and puffed out the smoke from his cigarette.

'Of course.' He said, and took in another long drag. The technician nodded and joined the others. They rested a large electronic device onto the clone's chest and talked amongst themselves. After a few minutes, they went to a control station and pressed the button. The electronic device opened and four silver spikes went into the clone's chest. The smoking man watched with interest and wonder as the seconds were counted down.

'Gentlemen, it is such an honour to play god.' The smoking man said, his voice wavering with pride and emotion, as the electronic device sparked and an electrical current was surged through the body and in that second, Fox Mulder's clone's eyes opened and flickered to life.


	4. Chapter 4

**LET ME DRIVE**

Mulder pulled away from the FBI buildings and turned across to glace at Scully who was looking at him with an arched eyebrow.

'What?' He asked flipping the indicator on. Scully felt a small smile escape her lips.

'Don't you remember me saying that I wanted to drive this time?' She said, looking at him expectantly. Mulder frowned in confusion and turned onto the main road. Scully was still looking at him though, and Mulder felt her eyes on him. He seriously couldn't remember discussing this. Why did it matter anyway?

'I don't remember that Scully.' He said in a flat voice, and Scully shifted in her seat.

'Really? Or you just won't admit to me that you can't rememer.' She said threateningly. Mulder raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

'Do you want to drive?' He asked, and threatened to pull over in the middle of the busy road. Scully looked in shock and cried out to stop him, and then when she realised that he was only joking, he started to laugh to himself. Scully frowned in anger as he laughed at her. She blushed and sank back into her seat.

'Fine Mr Macho. You win.' She said in a small voice, and turned to look out the window and watched the rain falling hard on the pavement. 'But don't expect any help with directions from me, I'm going to sleep.'

**Later that day**

Mulder looked across and saw Scully sleeping soundly with her head resting against the car door. He saw her chest rise and fall and he watched her for a moment, admiring her beauty…

No. Stop that Mulder. Think back to the case.

Mulder sighed and got a case file out of the back of the car and looked at it again. They were nearly there, but Mulder was so thirsty he had to stop to get a drink. He looked at Scully again and wondered whether it was ok to leave her, and then agreed to himself that she was definetely able to take care of herself. He look one last look at her and opened the car door and walked out into the rain. Realising now how heavy the rain was, he pulled his long coat up so it went over his ears and chin and ran into the store across the road. He felt raindrops coating his eyelashes and hitting his face hard. He eventually reached the door and pushed through it hard and felt refuge in the warmth and dryness of the shop. A small man was standing by the counter and Mulder waved at him politely as he walked in.

Mulder pulled down his coat and it swished around him and showed his black shoes and grey suit trousers as a breeze blew it away from him from the door. Mulder went to the cold drinks section and picked up a bottle of Dr Pepper. He went to walk to the counter but then stopped and went back to get a large bottle of water for Scully and him to share. Satisifed now with his choices, he walked to the counter and handed over the bottles to the man. He smiled and Mulder made a passing joke about how cold the horrible the weather was. After paying, Mulder walked to the door and stepped out into the rain again and ran towards the car. He squinted to try and see it – the rain was very heavy. He thought that he saw something strange around the car and hurried on his feet as he got nearer. Was he imagining things?

Mulder squinted and thought that he could see Scully standing outside the car in the rain and staring at the front of the car. Her hair was drenched and she was standing still and looked lifeless. Mulder felt fear and worry tighten in his chest. What the hell was she doing?

'Scully!' Mulder cried out and stared at her in shock, he ran towards her and pulled her towards him and she jumped as if she had seen a ghost.

'Mulder! Mulder!' She cried out in shock and grabbed onto him. Mulder saw the desperation and fear in her eyes and he pulled her into a hug and held her for a moment.

'Scully, what's wrong? What happened?' He asked her with concern and then led her to the car door. 'Come on, get inside. It's freezing out here.' He said and she got into the car in a daze. Mulder frowned in concern and went round to the drivers side and closed the door shut. He looked across at her and she looked confused.

'What happened?' She asked in a small voice. Mulder frowned in confusion.

'I was hoping you could tell me. You looked like you were in a daze back there. I mean what is it Scully is there something wrong with the car or something?' He asked, slipping in a small joke. Scully didn't laugh though.

'I…I thought I saw someone. Someone was at the front of the car.' She said, and turned to him now. Mulder frowned in confusion.

'What?'

'There was someone near the font of the car Mulder. It… it was you.' She said, her voice trembling. Mulder stared at her in shock for a moment.

'Scully, I was…'

'Yes I know I know you were in the store and it's impossible.' She said in a snappy voice and tossed her hand in the air as if to shake off the crazy mood she was in. She seemed to look a bit embarassed. 'Never mind Mulder, ignore me. I was obviously day dreaming or something.' She said as normally as she could, and Mulder didn't move. He was intreged.

'Scully, what did you see?' He asked, now interested. But now Scully was getting annoyed at herself and her sceptical side was showing.

'Nothing. Nothing Mulder. Come on, let's go.' She said, and Mulder frowned with concern at her.

'Scully are you sure you're all right?' He asked but she nearly lifted her hand to the steering wheel herself.

'Yes! Come on lets go!' She exclaimed and Mulder sighed and started the engine.

**I CAN MAKE YOU SEE**

Mulder stifled a yawn as he walked up to his motel room. Scully was behind him. They had agreed to discuss tomorrow before any of them got any sleep to let their minds be at rest. Mulder had been driving nearly all day and Scully had been a little strange from what had happened before. He was generally concerned. What had she seen?

'Ok, lets have a look over the case.' Mulder said as they went into the room and sat down on the bed together. Scully turned over the pieces of paper and read them.

'The Burlington Murders...' Scully said in a low voice and turned the page. 'These seem quite unusual to me.' She said and frowned as she read the autopsy reports.

'Its just now that they're realising the link between all these murders. All the victims were killed in places that no one would have thought imaginable. For example, take this young girl, Mary Finch. She was murdered in broad daylight in the shopping centre in front of over 500 people.' Mulder said and Scully frowned and raised her eyes to his.

'No one stopped it?' She said.

'Apparently to the 'witness' reports..' Mulder said, putting his fingers in the air on 'witness', 'No one say this happen.' He said and Scully frowned in confusion.

'Mulder this girl was murdered in the middle of a mall, her blood was found on the floor, and she had been severely stabbed. How could no one see that?' She said.

'Exactly.' Mulder said with a smile and then passed over other photos and reports. 'These are all the same. A man murdered in a bar, a school, a beauty salon…' He said, and Scully shook her head in disbelief.

'Ok. Well where are we going tomorrow?'

'We're going to investigate the latest murder. Sally Hennessy.' Mulder said, and tossed the papers over to Scully. 'You can read them, I've done that already.' He said, and yawned again. Mulder moved over to the bed and switched on the bedside light. He reached to his jacket and took it off and then started to unbutton his shirt. Scully caught sight of him from the corner of her eye and then blushed as she saw him pull his shirt off. Mulder seemed to notice as well, and stopped.

'I erm.. I'm sorry. I'll wait until you've gone.' He started uneasily, and held his shirt together but Scully was already moving towards the door.

'No, no it's all right. I'm going. Good night Mulder.' She said in a small voice and swallowed nervously as she felt her heart beating in her chest. She couldn't look at him. She opened the door and escaped into the corridor as she heard Mulder murmur good night back.

**WHAT DO YA THINK?**

**LIKING IT?**

**WHAT THE HELL HAS SCULLY SEEN?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mulder knocked on Scully's door but she was already opening it.

'Oh hi, I was just coming to get you.'

'I know and I'm ready.' She said with a smirk and pulled on her jacket. Mulder smiled at her and they walked together down the steps and towards the car.

'Do you want to drive?' Mulder asked, and Scully turned to him in surprise. She nearly laughed out loud at him.

'No it's ok, I'm not in the mood.' She said with a smile and Mulder rolled his eyes. They got in the car and pulled out and made their way to the murder case.

They pulled up at the murder site and saw police groups teaming around the area. Scully looked across at Mulder and he looked back at her.

'Do they know we're coming?' She asked and Mulder made a strange face. 'Oh mulder come on!' She exclaimed.

'What! Ok I'm sorry I forgot to let them know, but hey, these badges can get us anywhere.' He said and tapped his chest to where his badge lay underneath his jacket pocket. Scully rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Unbelievable.' She muttered under her breath and stepped out of the car. Mulder followed her and they slammed the doors and some police men turned to them in suspicion.

'Sorry folks, no trespassing here..' One of them started while advancing on them but Mulder and Scully brought out their badges.

'FBI. I'm Agent Mulder and this is Agent Scully. We've come here to investigate.' Mulder said and the policeman looked at them in suspicion.

'FBI? We didn't know FBI were coming.' He said and Scully nearly stepped into apologise but Mulder stopped her.

'We just got notice of it and we didn't have time to warn you. But please, call the headquarters to get verification.' Mulder said and handed the policeman his phone. Scully stared at him open mouthed and watched in disbelief as Mulder manipulated the policeman. The policeman stuttered uncomfortably and stared at the phone uneasily.

'I er… erm.. no it's ok.' He said, and the Scully saw him force a smile. 'Welcome Agents Mulder and Scully. It's good to have you on board. Please, feel free to go wherever you like.' He said and motioned them to the house. Scully raised an eyebrow at Mulder and a small smile escaped his lips.

As they went into the house, the policemen stepped aside for them and they saw people doing forensics on the floor where the outline of the body lay. Scully walked straight over to it and bent down to talk to them, while Mulder studied the room and the murder scene.

'She was killed right in front of her Father's eyes.' A policeman said from behind Mulder and Mulder turned in surprise to face him. 'Officer Spence, nice to meet you.' He said and held out his hand. Mulder shook his hand back and smiled politely.

'I'm guessing that the Father is in holding now?'

'At the moment he's our suspect.'

'You really think a Father would kill his own daughter?' Mulder asked.

'Well, what else could it have been? No one else was here Agent Mulder.' The policeman said looking at Mulder as if he was mad. Mulder didn't care. He was used to it.

'Well, its all due to consideration.' Mulder said and the man raised an eyebrow.

'Are you the.. 'spooky' Mulder everyone was talking about?' He asked, suddenly intreged. Mulder let out a small laugh.

'Yes I am indeed, and this young lady..' he said as he caught sight of Scully walking towards him, 'is Mrs Spooky.' He said and introduced Scully to Officer Spence. Scully heard Mulder's name calling and she gave him a look.

'Agent Scully, I see that you've pretty much got a case lined up here already.' She said with a smile and the officer nodded.

'Yes well, you folks do what you have to do and I'll meet you at the station when you're ready. Good luck!' He said, then walked out of the house. Scully turned to Mulder quickly.

'This is Mrs Spooky? Jesus Mulder if you wanted to make us look more like unwelcome idiots in this place then you were definetely suceeding.' She said and Mulder couldn't help but smile in amusement.

'Ok, what have you got.' He said, changing the subject.

'Well, it's a usual standard murder. She was standing in the hallway when she was strangled to death. Apparently this happened while the Father was inside the house and that he couldn't remember anything and found her dead on the floor about five minutes later. I'd like to go and look at the body it'll help me work it out properly.' She said and Mulder nodded. 'Mulder, the Father is the prime suspect in this case you realise.'

'Yes I know. But I don't think it was him Scully.' Mulder said, and Scully sighed and nodded. She turned to look outside and saw rain clouds forming.

'Well, I'm going to go with the coroners to see the body. Meet you at the station later?' She asked, and Mulder nodded as something caught his attention across the room. Scully looked at him with wonder. 'What is it?'

'Nothing, nothing. I'll see you later.' He said and she walked out and joined the coroners. Mulder frowned in thought as he saw a small opening in the wall just above the fireplace. It was a small hole, big enough to get a few pencils through, but he couldn't help feeling that this was something. He called some policemen over and they took some photos and wrote down notes.

**SEEING DOUBLE?**

'What do you mean it got out.'

The smoking man spat the words out furiously and glared at the man who was weakly being held against the wall and he was struggling to get free in fear. The man looked terrified. The smoking man waited for an answer but one never came.

'TELL ME!' He roared, and then took another drag from his cigarette.

'I… I don't know how it happened Sir! The only thing that I can think of is that… that someone… let it go free Sir!' The man spluttered desperately.

'So you would blame another man for your own misfortune.' The smoking man said questioningly and stubbed out his cigarette. It didn't take long for him to take another breath. 'The plan is now ruined, you do understand that don't you?'

'Yes Sir. Please Sir, I have no idea how it could have happened. May be we could search for it and find it… may be…' The man said in fear and he could feel his heart going crazy in his chest. He was going to die. He knew it.

'Don't tell me how to handle the situation.' The smoking man snapped in a whisp of smoke.

'Sorry Sir, sorry.'

'You are one of the head scientists on this project. Surely you must have some pride in your work. How could you let this happen!'

'He… he could have escaped himself Sir… we… we could have misunderstood its intelligence…' The man said desperately.

'Then you are foolish. These excuses are not good enough and are not helping with the problem.'

'I… I'm sorry Sir.. really…'

'You have already said that.' The smoking man said casually. There was a deathly silence for a moment.

'Please… please Sir. Please believe me, it wasn't my fault.'

'You do realise that Agent Mulder is near here and that he could bump into his clone any time.' The smoking man said patronisingly. The man didn't answer. 'We shall have to change our plans.'

'Yes.. yes Sir… I…' The man spluttered.

'You insult my intelligence and the project.' The smoking man snapped and turned away from the man. He took one very long drag of his cigarette and then let out a long breath.

'Kill him.' He said to the guards holding the man, and then walked out of the room as the man's screams filled the walls of the warehouse.

**Like it?**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Later that night**

Scully frowned with tiredness as she finished her autopsy. The murder was clear, she had been stabbed seven times and it had been a clean knife wound every time. The girl had no other marks on her, which stroke Scully as a little strange because there was usually a mark of someone gripping or holding them down. She took off her gloves and turned just as Mulder walked through the door. She jumped in surprise at the shock of seeing him right behind her.

'Hey Mulder, you scared me.' She gasped and then let out a small laugh. Mulder smiled a little and then moved towards her and looked at the body.

'Find anything interesting?' He said and Scully shook her head.

'Just a usual stab murder, but no other marks. No sign of… struggle you could say.' Scully said questioningly and Mulder carried on studying the body. She watched as he looked at it a little too interested. 'Have you found something… Mulder?' She asked questioningly and half mocking because she knew that Mulder was no way as qualified as she way at this.

'No. I'm just looking.' He said in a low voice, then turned to her. Scully saw a strange look in his eye and she felt her stomach turn. She couldn't explain it. The shock ran through her suddenly. She felt… afraid of him…

'Well I'm going back to the motel, I'm going to go over some things.' Mulder said in a low voice and then walked past her. Scully frowned in surprise.

'I- I thought you wanted to go to the station before they closed…' She said in confusion. Mulder stopped suddenly then turned around.

'I've changed my mind. See you later.' He said, then turned to leave the room. Scully wanted to call out to him in protest.

'But.. Mul…' She started, but he was gone. She felt fury rage through her, not even an offer from him to take her back to the motel with her? She couldn't believe it. He was acting crazy. She sighed heavily with rage and then started out of the autopsy room and out of the door he had gone through and pushed the big glass doors open. Her hair blew away from her face as the cold breeze hit her and the night opened up to her eyes.

She looked around the empty car park in suspicion to look for Mulder's car but she couldn't see anyone. Scully sighed heavily and frowned in anger. She turned and headed back into the room feeling the chill hit her. She pulled her arms around her and felt a shiver run through her body.

The doors swung shut behind her and Scully was again warm inside the autopsy building. She felt the static strong white lights on her eyes and she squinted a little in the change from outside. She walked over to the body again and looked at it again. Scully felt a chill run through her spine as she imagined the girl being stabbed to death in her own home, the knives going through her body…

'Scully?'

Scully jumped and nearly screamed as she spun around to face… Mulder!

'NO!' She shouted desperately and in confusion. Mulder was standing right behind her. She couldn't believe it. She felt her heart pumping fast in her chest with fear as she looked at her partner in confusion. How could he be here again? She felt her fear take over and Scully grabbed a scalpel from the side and pointed it up towards him. Mulder backed away quickly and looked at her in confusion.

'Scully? What the hell are you doing?'

'Stay away from me…' She murmured nervously. Mulder looked at her with disbelief.

'Scully.. it's me!' He exclaimed in sadness and fear seeing her pointing a knife at him. She was shaking uncontrollably.

'I… I don't know who you are.' She said, her voice shaking and her eyes welling with tears. Mulder felt his heart racing.

'Ok. I'm Fox Mulder, I'm your partner, we have been working together for years Scully. Your dog was called Queequeg, your sister was Melissa erm…' Mulder said trying to think of things to convince her. Scully blinked. 'Scully, your Dad used to call you Starbuck.'

'Shut up!' Scully shouted as Mulder tried to persuade her. But he was making her more nervous. 'Look, I saw you here about two minutes ago and you came here and spoke to me!' She exclaimed. Mulder frowned in confusion.

'Scully, I just came in!'

'How did you get in here!'

'Theres a side door, I went through the side door.' Mulder said and Scully paused for a second.

'Where?'

'Over there.' He said pointing to the left. 'Scully, that couldn't have been me earlier and you know that.'

'Mulder… Mulder it was you..' Scully said, her voice now wavering with tears as she was starting to realise how crazy this was. She was looking at Mulder, she knew that. She could tell it was him. But what the hell had just happened?

'Scully, calm down. Have a seat.' Mulder said gently and she wearily moved towards the seat. 'Come on, you're shaking.'

'Mulder… what's happening to me.' She said weakly, and Mulder knelt down in front of her and took her hand. 'I saw you here. I swear.'

'Tell me what happened.' He said gently. Scully took a deep breath.

'I… I was here about two minutes ago and you… you came in and talked to me about the body and what I'd found. Then I told you what I had found out that it was just a normal murder and then you said Ok, and then you left me here and went back to the motel.' Scully said wearily and Mulder raised an eyebrow.

'Oh come on Scully, would I ever leave you here and go back to the motel on my own as this time of night?' He said, but then he stopped as he realised that there was a chance that we actually might. Scully glared at him and he suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

'Look, the point is that you were here. I swear to you.' She said with difficulty, and Mulder nodded with concern.

'Scully… are you feeling ok?' He asked gently but Scully pulled her hand away from him.

'Yes! I'm fine! Mulder I'm not crazy! You're the last person that I thought would doubt me!' She exclaimed and Mulder tried to calm her.

'Ok. Ok sorry. Sorry Scully.' He said gently. 'I was just making sure. And I do believe you. I don't doubt you.' He said softly and Scully nodded. They looked at each other for a moment and Scully felt hot tears coat her eyes. She sighed heavily.

'You know what, you're right. May be I am going crazy.' She said sadly and Mulder let out a small laugh.

'Oh sweety, that happened to me years ago.' He said jokingly, and Scully stifled a laugh. She squeezed his hand gently.

'I'm sorry.' She said softly and Mulder nodded. They gazed into each others eyes for a moment and Scully felt her stomach turning. Mulder slowly leaned towards her to take her into an embrace, but Scully felt her emotions take over and she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

Her heart was racing uncontrollably as she felt his lips touch hers again and she felt like she was going to faint. She couldn't believe what she was doing but he wasn't holding back and was starting to get passionate. Scully felt her heart burn for him for a moment as they kissed hard and then they finally parted. Scully blushed heavily and she could feel Mulder looking at her.

'I… I'm sorry.' She said quietly under her breath but Mulder cupped her face in his hands. She saw that look in his eyes and she felt her eyes well with happy tears.

'I've been wanting to do that for so long.' He said and smiled a little. 'I've missed you so much Scully.' Scully felt her emotions go to overdrive and she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

'I missed you too.' She gushed and then pulled him into a hug. Mulder held her tight and smelt her scent from her hair. It felt amazing holding her again.

'I love you. I never stopped loving you.' Mulder said in a low, passionate voice and kissed her hair. Scully nodded and hugged him tight and felt safe in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE MORNING AFTER**

Scully rolled over in the bed and she sighed heavily as the bright sunlight flowed throught the windows. She reached over to Mulder's side of the bed and she smiled to herself as she waited to touch him but was surprised when he wasn't there. Scully frowned in surprise andher eyes bolted open as she scanned the room for him. She felt her heart beating fast and she pulled herself into a sitting position pulling the white bed sheet over her bare chest.

'Mulder?' She called casually. There was no reply. Scully waited and felt her heart start to gain speed. 'Mulder?' She asked again, louder this time. Just about when she was going to call again and reach for her phone he came through the door and she jumped in shock.

'Mulder! You scared me!' She exclaimed and she saw that he was smiling, laughing even.

'Thought I wouldn't be here when you woke up huh? Scully you watch too many movies…' He said and rolled his eyes. Scully felt herself blush as she saw him. He was wearing his shirt and trousers but his top button was open. She felt her stomach flip as she saw how cute and handsome he looked. She suddenly remembered the night before, it seemed like a blur now. A delicious, passionate and wonderful blur.

'I… I didn't know what to expect.' She said bashfully and Mulder sat down on the bed next to her. She gazed into his deep brown eyes and he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Scully sighed heavily as their foreheads met and they enjoyed the touch of each others skin. Scully was quiet, she couldn't find the words to say to him.

'You ok?' He asked finally and softly. Scully looked at him and nodded silently. Mulder brushed her cheek and looked at her lovingly. 'You don't regret what happened?' He asked. Scully took a moment to answer that question.

'Of course not.' She said softly. 'Obviously it feels a bit strange… after…'

'Sure.' Mulder said and looked down. Scully felt a pang of guilt and she took hold of his hand.

'But I don't regret it Mulder. We belong together. I love you.' She said gently and felt overwhelming emotion take over her. He was hers again, they were back together. Again.

'Last night was amazing. You were amazing.' Mulder said with a smile and Scully felt herself smirk. Mulder kissed her again, on the mouth this time and they kissed gently for a moment sharing the love for each other.

'Well…' Scully started with a sigh when they seperated. 'Lets get to work.'

**SOMEWHERE NEAR **

He stared at himself in the reflection and felt lost. Who was he. Where was he?

He stared into the shop window as in in a daze and frowned in confusion. How had he come to be? He felt lost, a stranger in the world. He stared at his face and saw his strong features. The dark messy hair, the brown childish eyes and that strong nose. Who was that face staring back at him. He didn't understand anything.

But he had seen him before! Yes! He had seen himself before, with a red headed girl. He knew that his name was…'Mulder.' And that she was… 'Scully. Yes she was called Scully', he thought to himself. His brain clocked over the details of his life and they made him confused. It was like they had been planted in his brain and weren't his own.

He felt an empty pit in his stomach and looked down at his hands and frowned in confusion. The faint lines on them were so strange. So carefully placed and made. They made an amazing pattern. What was the point of these lines? Was there a purpose to him? He felt his chest and listened to that pumping again. What was that? There was something inside of him pumping and pumping. And he was always moving his… chest. What was he doing? When he ran he started doing it more. He didn't understand. If he tried to stop it he felt like he was in pain and that he was going to faint. What was this called?

He needed to find out more. He needed to find out who and what he was.

**POLICE HEADQUARTERS**

'Mr Nixon, I'm Agent Mulder and this is my partner Agent Scully. We'd like to ask you a few questions.' Mulder said in a low voice as he sat in the chair opposite Mr Alfred Nixon, the father of Sandy Nixon, the girl who had been killed. He was small and quiet and was looking down at the floor. Scully noticed immediately that the man was terrified. She felt a pang of sadness and she felt incredibly sorry for him, but she tried desperately to shake it off. He was the lead suspect after all.

Mulder looked across at the man and placed the papers down on the table in front of them. He sighed and took a deep breath as he started.

'I'm sure you realise the serious nature of these charges against you.' Mulder said in a quiet voice. Mr Nixon didn't answer. Scully leant against the wall with her arms crossed and looked at him, trying desperately to find out what was going on in this man's head.

'We'd like to ask you what happened on the night that your daughter was killed.' Mulder said in a tentative voice. Mulder was positive that this man wasn't the killer, but he still had to ask. Mr Nixon slowly raised his head and looked deep into Mulder's eyes. Mulder felt his stomach turn in shock as he saw the desperation and sadness that hit him when Mr Nixon looked at him. Mulder inhaled quickly and Scully noticed this and took a quick glance at Mulder and then back again at Mr Nixon. Scully felt hot tears sting her throat as she looked at this man.

'Haven't I already said enough?' Mr Nixon said. His voice cut through the room like a slice of glass and went straight into Scully's headstrings. She felt tears coat her throat. Surely this man couldn't have killed his daughter. He was clearly distraught.

'Please. It would help us.' Mulder said quietly and Mr Nixon moved uneasily.

'I was…' He started but then took a big deep breath. 'I was with my daughter in the house and we were watching television.' He said sadly. 'I was just with her and she… she…' He said quietly and Scully thought he was going to burst into tears. She frowned trying to stop hers from forming.

'She was there and then… she went to get a drink from the kitchen and… and she didn't come back.' He said quietly and there was a silence in the room.

'I'm so sorry for your loss.' Mulder said quietly and waited a moment before continuing. 'Sir, are you saying that you didn't hear or see anything happen to your daughter?

'I swear.. I swear it.' Mr Nixon said and then, as Scully had suspected he burst into tears and buried his face in his hands. 'God!' He cried out. 'Please find out how this happened! If only I… if only I could have… stopped it… my poor baby.. my poor poor baby…' He cried heavily and then sobbed again. Scully felt a hot tear roll down her cheek as she stared in shock and sadness at him. There was a long stillness in the room as the man cried and Mulder sat awkwardly for a moment until he realised that he couldn't do anything more.

'Thank you for your help.' He said in a quiet voice and got up from his seat and turned to see Scully staring at him, a tear glistening on her cheek. Mulder frowned in concern for her and moved towards her slowly then tapped her gently on the arm. She turned to him as if waking from a daze and then sniffed and wiped the tear away as if she was slightly embarassed. They walked out of the room together quietly and Mulder closed the door behind them as Scully leant against the wall and took a deep breath.

'Are you ok?' Mulder asked with concern as he put a hand on her arm. Scully nodded and pushed the tears away angrily.

'I'm ok.' She said in a quiet voice and Mulder put an arm around her affectionately. 'Really, I'm all right.' She said shaking it off and Mulder nodded.

'Ok.' He said quietly and they stood in silence for a minute.

'I don't know what's wrong with me I think I just really feel sorry for him. I felt guilty standing there having dissected his daughter last night.. god Mulder…' She said sadly and Mulder was silent, but she knew that he was concerned and that he cared.

'Scully, I don't know what to do about this man.'

'Mulder we both know that he didn't do it. He can't have.' She said and Mulder nodded.

'I know. But the police arent thinking that.'

'Well we have to stop the charges. We need to prove them wrong.'

'I know.' Mulder said as his brain ticked over. 'Come on Scully. I've got an idea.'

**What do u think?**

**Like it?**

**Loads more ideas coming… please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOST**

Mulder ducked under a low beam in the attic of Mr Nixon's house. He was carefully and desperately trying to find some sort of evidence which would prove it wasn't him, but it was proving impossible. Mulder coughed as some dust fell off a shelf as Mulder moved an old book away. He heard a creak from behind him and turned in shock and fear and got ready to draw his gun but then took a deep breath as he saw Scully standing in front of him with raised eyebrows.

'Scully. You spooked me.' Mulder said, then turned back to his searching. Scully moved towards him and started to look also. 'Any luck?'

'I haven't found a thing Mulder. There's nothing here.'

'There has to be something.' Mulder said with determination and Scully looked at him with pride as she saw his belief and will showing so strongly in his face. She let him get on with it and turned and walked down the stairs from the attic and to the landing.

Mulder heard her leave but he didn't follow. He wanted to find something desperately. Suddenly he felt a chill of air run through the room and he frowned in surprise as he looked around the attic to look for an open window.

'Scully?' He called in suspicion wondering if she had opened the door and let in a draft, but there was no sound. Mulder racked his brain. Could it have been something supernatural? What if this was a ghost?

Mulder turned back to his searching and then his stomach dropped as to his horror the light flickered and then went out. Mulder stood still and silent in the sudden darkness and felt fear tighten in his chest. He tried desperately to keep calm, after all he'd seen he should be used to this now, but he had to admit that he was afraid. Mulder shakily reached into his pocket to get his gun and his torch and slowly raised them ready for use when he heard a loud bang from the bottom of the stairs and he swung his gun round ready to shoot, his heart pounding in his chest.

'Mulder?' Scully cried from the bottom of the staircase. Mulder breathed a sigh of relief.

'Yeah. I'm here.'

'Mulder the power's gone off in the entire house.' Scully called up to him and Mulder nodded to himself.

'Ok. It's gone up here too. I'm coming down, wait there.' He called down to her and she murmured an 'ok.' Mulder slowly made his way to the steps with his torch and then walked down them carefully and finally, with making just one small slip, he reached the bottom. He turned round expecting to see Scully but saw that she wasn't there. Mulder frowned in confusion and swung his torch around the badly lit room. He slowly made his way into the corridor and onto the landing. 'Scully?'

Mulder frowned in confusion as he searched the area around him for her. He called out her name again, fear rising in his voice now. Was she ok? Where was she?

'Mulder!'

'Ahh!' Mulder cried out in shock as Scully came out of the darkness from behind him and threw her hands on his arms. Mulder nearly shot his gun in shock but quickly he gained his strength and he turned and grabbed her. He looked at her and saw her eyes darting around in fear.

'Scully! Scully… are you all right?' He asked gently. Scully looked confused and pale.

'I… I… I don't know what… happened.' She said in a dreamlike voice. Mulder frowned with concern.

'Are you hurt?' He asked suddenly, concern hitting him hard. Scully shook her head.

'No.. no. Lets just get out of here.' She said breathlessly and Mulder nodded and they steadily but quickly made their way down the stairs and out of the house with Mulder leading Scully carefully. They broke out of the front door into the open air of the afternoon and blinked in the sudden sunlight. They stood there for a second to adjust and then ran to the car and got in where they would feel safe.

After about five minutes Mulder broke the silence.

'So erm… are we going to discuss what just happened?' He asked in a mock serious voice. But Scully didn't laugh.

'The power went off. That's all.'

'Scully, I felt something… like a cold breeze. It was strong. It couldn't have…'

'Just a draft Mulder.' Scully said in a small voice but Mulder glanced across at her.

'Come on Scully… it wasn't a draft.'

'It must have been. Mulder come on, lets not start making crazy theories, not now. Let us have a think about it first.'

'Well what happened to you? You said you didn't know!' Mulder said in confusion and frustration. Scully shook her head and rested her head against the window.

'I… I was pushed…' She said and Mulder frowned in confusion.

'Pushed?' He asked curiously.

'I felt like… I couldn't control myself. I couldn't move.' She said in a small voice and stared straight ahead. Mulder started to talk back to her but couldn't think of what to say. He turned back to the road and sped off steadily and tried to make the most believable story out of what he was thinking, but knew that he couldn't make one at all.

**LET ME BE WHO I WANT TO BE**

He stared at himself through the window. There he was again, that man. He was exactly the same as him in every way, but he talked a lot more and seemed to be much more comfortable. He needed to learn to be more like him. He wanted to learn from him what he was and how to behave.

The cloned Mulder frowned in thought as he watched Mulder and Scully talking through the windows of their motel room. He had followed them and waited for them to come back. He was the only hope that he had to find out more about who he was. He felt totally lost and alone, with no where to turn. The cloned Mulder looked down at his hand and saw the knife in it. He had watched someone use it against someone else that day, as he observed the world. He knew what he had to do with it, he had seen it happen. He crouched low and waited for the oppourtunity to strike.

'Mulder, what you're saying is that you think it was a ghost that did these murders?'

'I don't know Scully. But it was something unbelievable. Something that could either disguise itself, freeze time, and kill all at the same time! Scully come on, this is something big!' Mulder exclaimed excitedly, but Scully was tired and feeling particually sceptic.

'I don't know…' She said and threw herself on the bed. Mulder sighed.

'Please Scully, just hear me out.'

'I have heard you out and I will trust your instinct I just need some sleep.' She said with a yawn and pulled her pajama bottoms on. Mulder bit his lower lip in thought.

'What happened to you today?'

'What?'

'What happened.' Mulder repeated seriously. 'When you were on the landing. You disappeared for a while, then came back dazed. What happened Scully.'

'I… I got lost in the dark.' Scully said, but Mulder shook his head.

'Scully, you were pulled away and held against your will, you wanted to get away but something was holding you back, right?'

'Well…' Scully started and Mulder pointed at her and moved towards the bed.

'Ah ha! Scully, that could be it! Something can make people unable to move, immobilise them so that it can play tricks and… eventualy murder!' Mulder said excitedly, but Scully was pulling the duvet away from the bed and she was getting in. Mulder stopped and looked at her for a second and he felt his heart burn.

'Mulder, please just come to bed.' Scully said softly, and he softened too. Mulder took a deep breath and moved to his side of the bed and got in slowly and pulled Scully towards him. Scully felt so safe in his embrace and she lay on his chest as she felt his lungs breathing in and out.

'We'll work it out.' Mulder said in a quiet voice while holding her then kissed her forehead. Scully nodded and closed her eyes dreamily.


	9. Chapter 9

**TAKEN**

Mulder lay asleep with Scully in his arms. Their breathing filled the room with a relaxing tone as the wind outside swayed the trees back and forth. The clone of Mulder creeped in through the half open window and carefully got into the room and moved across the room and hid in the shadows. He could feel the knife in his hand and he could feel his palm getting wet. What was that? He didn't understand why his skin seemed to be producing water. He brushed this feeling off and moved towards Mulder's side of the bed and he waited until he was ready to strike. Slowly and carefully he arched over the sleeping Mulder and he saw how peaceful and quiet they looked. He took a deep breath then moved the knife down towards Mulder's throat and suddenly the sleeping Mulder wasn't asleep anymore and he grabbed his arm and held it tight and his eyes flung open. The clone of Mulder glared down at him menacing, the two of them silently pulling and pushing against each other.

'Get off me you..' Mulder started.

'Shhh!' The clone whispered. 'You don't want to wake dear Scully now do you.' He said menacingly and Mulder's eyes flickered with rage. Mulder felt his heart racing as he stared into his own face.

'Who… are you…' Mulder said in confusion in a hushed whisper and the clone put a finger to his lips.

'Get up out of bed without waking Scully and I'll let you know.' He said in a low voice and Mulder understood. He carefully moved away from Scully and slipped his hands away from her leaving her warm touch. He felt sick. What the hell was happening? Was he dreaming?

No. Mulder turned again to face himself standing in front of him and holding a knife up to him.

'Get up.' The clone whispered and Mulder slowly and cautiously rose to his feet. 'Move over to the door.'

Mulder slowly moved and he felt fear rising in his chest. He had no idea what was going to happen and the fact that he was doing this to himself, or it felt like it, made him feel slightly faint. The cloned Mulder slipped the door open and they stepped out into the dark and deserted corridor, the cloned Mulder holding the knife close to Mulder's throat. Mulder felt his heart racing.

'What are you.' Mulder blurted out. The clone pushed his knife further towards him.

'I'm you!' He said in a mock laughing tone. 'I'm your clone. Nice to meet you.'

'My… my what?' Mulder asked in astonishment.

'I need to know more about myself. You will tell me everything that I need to know, you hear me?'

'Now listen to me you son of a…' Mulder started, but was quickly stopped when the knife came flying towards him and to Mulder's complete and utter shock it hit him in the shoulder. Mulder stared open mouthed in shock for a moment as he felt the knife enter his body. His clone had just thrown a knife at him. He had seen himself through a knife at.. him.

Mulder felt tears sting his eyes as the pain suddenly hit him and he collapsed down onto the floor as blood spewed from his arm heavily.

'Oh… god…' He said weakly and tried to pull the knife out but it made it worse. Mulder couldn't help it but he cried out in pain and the clone ran towards him in a panic. Mulder felt faint.

'Shut up!' The clone exclaimed and whacked Mulder around the face heavily. Mulder saw spots sting his eyes as the pain hit him and the room spun around him. Mulder felt panic in his blood. This man was going to kill him. He had to save Scully, he couldn't leave her alone with him.

'Scully… Scully!' Mulder called out desperately but the clone was back again and he clocked Mulder in the cheek and Mulder fell backwards onto his back and he felt the world spinning. He desperately tried to call out for Scully again, but nothing came out. He felt his heart slowing and his breathing was getting heavier. He felt pain, blinding pain and felt so faint… he tried so hard to stay awake but… no. He couldn't do it.

'No… no.. Scully, don't… don't hurt her…'

'Your precious Scully is going to be mine by the time I'm finished with you!' The clone snarled and Mulder felt his heart skip a beat in fear and he desperately tried to swing for the clone but with a his last burst of energy he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head and he fell into deep, deep darkness.

**LOVER LOST**

When she's woken up it had been just like a normal day, get up, go to get dressed, go to the bathroom, have some coffee, talk to Mulder… but the final part hadn't happened.

She had woken up and had got out of bed without even realising he was gone, not even realising that he wasn't holding her or that his body wasn't near her. She had gotten up and gone to the bathroom and had come back to pick out her outfit for the day. A grey trouser suit with a crisp white shirt with a large collar and her medium heels with black straps over the front of the foot. She had turned to talk to Mulder and then had seen the bed empty.

At first she hadn't worried about it, she had just carried on as usual expecting him to be in the bathroom, but when he didn't return when she had put on her makeup, she went looking for him. Scully hadn't found him anywhere, and she then had started to panic.

'Hello? Hello?' She blurted down the phone urgently, tears stinging her eyes. 'This is Agent Dana Scully I need to talk to assistant director..' She started, but was cut off. 'No! No I need to talk to him now!' She shouted down the phone, anger raging inside of her as Skinner's assistant blurted on boringly about how he was busy and that she was too early. 'Look, I'm calling about Agent Mulder, this is very very important.' She exclaimed and she felt her heart pull when she said his name. She looked down at her hand and realised she was shaking. Swallowing nervously, she waited as the assistant regretfully told her that Skinner was going to accept the call, and Scully waited as patiently as she could to be put through.

'Scully what's so urgent that it can't wait.' Skinner said. Scully felt like she was going to throw the phone across the room.

'Sir. Mulder is no where to be seen. He's left his phone here, his keys and his gun. Sir, Mulder had gone missing.' She said, her voice thundering with emotion and frustration and she brushed away a frightened tear as Skinner asked her to explain what happened.

'That's just the thing! I woke up this morning and he wasn't there!' Scully exclaimed, and there was a silence on the other end and she suddenly realised then that Skinner had no idea that they were together or that they ever had been. Scully blushed furiously and she buried her head in her hands.

'I'm sorry Sir, that was… irrelevant. The point is, he is not here, I didn't hear him leave or see him leave and Mulder never leaves without his gun let alone his clothes.' She said forcefully and there was another small silence.

'You're saying that he has just… dissapeared?' Skinner asked and Scully sighed.

'Yes Sir. He's gone.' She said sadly and closed her eyes while her heart sped like a sports car in her chest.

'All right. We'll send a search team. In the meantime you calm yourself down and keep trying to get in contact with him. We'll get back to you Scully, don't worry.' Skinner said in a calm and caring voice and she felt a bit better. Scully sighed and ran and hand through her hair and then felt her tears fall. She felt defeated and lost without him. She couldn't believe that he would have left her like that intentionally. Why hadn't she heard it in the middle of the night? Where the hell was he? Why would he leave without his gun?

'Sir, I can't help but fear the worst.' She said in a small voice and Skinner was silent for a moment.

'Scully. We're going to find him. Now calm down and get yourself some breakfast.' Skinner said. 'You've got a case to solve.' And with that he put down the phone before she could spak any longer. Scully stared at the phone as the dial tone rang through the motel room. She felt her stomach turn as she had a vision of Mulder being taken from her in the middle of the night and her just lying there sleeping, not noticing a thing…

Scully ran to the bathroom as she felt her body telling her that she was about to be sick.


	10. Chapter 10

Mulder opened his eyes slowly and saw the world coming into view slowly and painfully. The pain hit him like a whack in the face and he groaned as his head throbbed and his shoulder ached. His vision swayed and he felt cold and vunerable. Where the hell was he?

'Scully?' He called out weakly, hoping that she was around. But she wasn't. Mulder tried to look around and work out where he was but the room or wherever he was was so dark. He heard footsteps and he tried to move against the wall further to hide himself. He felt his heart pounding in his chest desperately.

'You're awake. I was wondering when you would come around.'

Mulder felt panic and shock tighten in his chest. There he was. It was himself staring right back at him. Mulder felt a chill run through his body as he tried to think that he was imagining this. He closed his eyes then opened them again but he was still there. How was this possible? Mulder suddenly rememberd everything that had happened that night. He sighed heavily and his thoughts turned to Scully.

'Where's Scully, did you hurt her?' He asked, tears rising in his throat. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something had happened.

'Oh she's fine. It's not her that I want. It's you, or… me… if you want to be specific about things.' The clone said casually. Mulder swallowed hard.

'How… how are you…'

'Your clone?' The clone butted in, and Mulder nodded. 'Long story. To be honest Mulder, I only came into this earth a few days ago and I have absolutely no idea what the hell I'm supposed to be or do here. I woke up looking like this and escaped wherever I was… made I guess.' He said. Mulder frowned as he saw a glint of sadness and vulnerabilty in his eyes. Mulder felt a pang of concern and he felt sorry for him for a moment.

'Who made you.' Mulder said weakly and felt his arm going numb. He felt a salty taste in his mouth and wondered how much blood he'd lost. 'Listen to me, I need a hospital.' He said suddenly.

The clone raised an eyebrow questioningly. He was torn between what was right to do and what was wrong. But no, he needed to find out the information.

'Not until you tell me everything about who I am.' The clone said in an angry tone and Mulder sighed heavily and nervously.

'Ok, Ok.' He said, feeling weaker by the second. 'What do you want to know?'  
'Tell me everything about us, about Mulder's life. I want to know who I am.'

'But, but you're not me. I'm Mulder.' Mulder said in slight panic. What was he getting at?

'No!' He shouted, and Mulder felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the silver shine of the knife come towards him threateningly. 'NO I HAVE A RIGHT!' He shouted and Mulder frowned in confusion.

'Ok! Ok!' He exclaimed and there was a moment while the two of them stared at each other with rage and then finally, the cloned Mulder dropped the knife. 'What do you want to know.' Mulder said weakly, and got ready to explain things as quickly as he could without getting killed.

**Police Headquarters 10am**

Scully burst through the doors and walked straight up to Officer Spence. He looked at her with surprise at her fast pace.

'Oh er… good morning Agent Scully.' He said and Scully didn't smile.

'You called me telling me there was more news?' She asked.

'Erm… yes. Where's Agent Mulder?' He asked, the question Scully had been praying that he wouldn't but it was inevitable that he would. Scully sighed and felt tears rise in her throat with worry. She lowered her head.

'I… I don't know.' She said awkwardly and Officer Spence frowned in concern.

'Is he all right?' He asked. Scully shrugged.

'Well is it something to do with the case?' He asked. Scully bit her lower lip.

'I don't know. I just don't know.' She said in a painful voice and sighed heavily. Officer Spence stood with her awkwardly.

'Well, we can set out a search for him if you'd like.'

'No I…' Scully started, but then realised that it couldn't hurt. 'OK, thanks. I have my people on it as well but some helping hands can't hurt.' She said and nodded, feeling a bit more reassured herself. 'Thank you.' She said gratefully and he nodded.

'That's ok. Well, back to the case now I'm afraid.' He said gently and Scully nodded.

'Ok.'

'Well, their pressing charges on Mr Nixon and… he's accepting them.' Office Spence said and Scully looked up at him in shock.

'What?' She exclaimed.

'Yes, he's saying that he did everything.'

'But, but it's obvious that he didn't! He didn't do it!' She exclaimed angrily and Officer Spence sighed.

'I'm sorry Agent Scully, but it's not looking that way.' He said and Scully shook her head.

'Where is he, I need to talk to him.' She said and Officer Spence looked a bit lost.

'I…erm.. he's talking to the…' He said but Scully jumped in.

'I need to see him NOW.' She said fiercely and Officer Spence got the message. He nodded and led her to his cell.

**Mr Nixon's Cell, 10.20am  
**

The huge metal doors swung open with a bang and Scully heard a wolf whistle to her left. She ignored it but it sent an angry chill down her spine. It was these moments when she felt safe with a partner on the job. She swallowed her sadness and walked into Mr Nixon's cell and saw him sitting in the corner in the dark.

'Mr Nixon?' She asked as the guard walked down the hall behind her. He slowly raised his head and she saw the sadness in his eyes. It killed her.

'What are you doing here. I've admitted to everything.' He said quietly. Scully sighed.

'Sir, I don't believe you did it.' She said.

'Why not, I'm the only suspect arent I?' He said, and Scully could detect some bitterness in his voice. 'I might as well accept the charges and get this over with.'

'Sir, please. Mulder and I believe that there's something you're not telling us.' She said and waked towards him.

'Like what? A ghost killed my daughter? A.. an alien?' He said and then laughed to himself. Scully shook her head and she could tell something wasn't right.

'Sir, please just tell us what you know. Mulder and I… we investigate cases like this all the time.'

'Mulder. Mulder, where is this Mulder today? If you really believed me, both of you then I think you two would be here together surely?' He asked, and Scully decided to leave it at that. She didn't answer the question.

'Just tell me what you know.' She repeated again, her heart beating fast in her chest as her thoughts turned to Mulder.

'I killed her. End of story.' He said in a small voice, and Scully could detect sadness in his eyes again. She sighed heavily.

'Sir. Last night Mulder and I went to your house alone. Mulder went up into the attic and… and something happened.' She said, waiting for a reaction from him but none happened. Scully ran a hand through her red hair. 'Mulder was in the attic and all the lights in the house went off. All the electricity. Then, the attic door slammed shut. It couldn't have been the breeze. Mulder was sure that a very cold breeze went past him while this happened, a thick cold breeze…'

'STOP STOP!' Mr Nixon cried out and Scully stepped back in shock. He was looking at her desperately and holding out his arms. 'Please! Please don't!' He exclaimed and Scully saw him burst into tears.

'Sir?' She asked in shock and concern.

'That… that's it. Oh my god, I can't believe you experienced it. Oh god…' He said miserably and Scully tried to calm him.

'Please Sir, it's all right. Please just explain to me what's going on.'

'That's what killed my daughter.' He said in a small voice. 'I don't know what it is. It's something… supernatural. Oh god, you… you can't see it, you can only feel it's presence. I'm telling you, your partner is lucky he's still alive..' He said desperately and Scully felt the words hit her like a ton of bricks. She swallowed nervously and tears stung her eyes. 'It chooses people and then takes them out of this world. But it can paralyse everything around it, make people not notice its there.' He cried sadly, and Scully nodded.

'Do… do you know what it is?' She asked.

'I… I can't explain it. I can't.' He said weakly. Scully nodded and sighed heavily.

'Why didn't you tell us this before?'

'Oh you really think that you would have believed me before?' He said sadly between sobs. Scully sighed.

'Agent Mulder would have.' She said in a small voice and nearly cried herself as she thought of Mulder's beliefs. Her heart was going into overdrive now. What if Mulder had been taken from her by this thing?

'Sir… please. Do you… do you know if this thing, when it chooses people, if it doesn't suceed the first time, does it continue to pursue it's target until its killed?' She asked, her eyes glistening with terrified tears. Mr Nixon looked up at her in surprise and confusion.

'Yes.' He said in a whisper. Scully felt faint. 'It searches until it finds it's target and then it kills it.' He said desperately, and Scully started backing out of the cell. She was starting to feel very nervous. 'My daughter had been telling me about cold breezes, and I had just…' He started again and then burst into tears again. 'I had just ignored her!' He exclaimed sadly and cried desperately into his hands. Scully felt her lower lip tremble and she closed her eyes as the tears threatened to fall. Mulder was gone.

'Guard!' She called out in a mixture of fear and sadness and the guard opened the door for her and she stepped out quickly and stormed down the corridor without looking back to the cries of Mr Nixon.

**Please review!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**LEFT FOR DEAD**

Mulder crouched low and tried to hide himself. The trees rustled beside him in the breeze and the clouds were forming. His feet squelched against the mud on the ground and his bare torso was getting cold. His pajama bottoms were ripped and he felt almost naked. He was desperately trying to escape while his clone had turned his back on him and walked away. Mulder had explained everything he could now. Why couldn't he let him go? He needed to find Scully and a hospital. He could feel his blood sugar levels getting very low and he felt very weak. He needed help fast.

'Where do you think you're going?'

Mulder froze and sighed heavily. He couldn't believe it. He slowly turned around to face his clone.

'Please, I have told you everything.' He said in a small voice and the clone raised an eyebrow at him.

'I know, and I thank you for that. But now, I need to really think about what I'm going to do with this information.' He said testingly, and Mulder felt his heart racing with panic.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

'Well, what do you expect me to do, hide in the shadows?' He asked and Mulder swallowed nervously.

'Tell me who made you… and… and how. I at least deserve to know that.' Mulder said angrily, and the clone raised an eyebrow and then sighed.

'Oh fine if you must know. I don't know who made me, a group of men. But I know that I was made of your DNA, and I was made for a purpose.' He said fiercely and Mulder felt his heart beating fast in his chest as he racked his brain. He frowned in thought and tried to think where… of course.

'Oh my god.' He said in shock.

'What?' The clone asked.

'That smoking son of a bitch. He took my DNA didn't he, when I was taken away. Oh my god…' Mulder said in disbelief and shook his head. 'First he does this to my mother and now…'

'What are you talking about Mulder!' The clone shouted angrily but Mulder didn't care. He was angry, he was very angry.

'Why were you made?' Mulder asked in anger and astonishment. 'What the hell does he expect to achieve from this?'

'Shut up!' He shouted back.

'Listen to me, you were made for no reason, as an experiment and nothing more. You're nothing to them except a scientific experiement. They don't care for you! Scully and I could help you, we could expose these men!' Mulder shouted desperately and his clone looked at him in confusion. Mulder could tell this wasn't going to work.

'You're lying. I was made for a purpose.'

'Yeh sure, you keep telling yourself that.' Mulder said and turned to walk away.

'Hey!' The clone called after him but Mulder ignored him. He needed to get back to Scully, now. 'STOP!' He heard his own voice shouting at him but Mulder carried on walking. But he should have stopped. Mulder felt the knife plunge into his skin again in his back and he cried out desperately.

'Agggh!' Mulder exclaimed and fell to his knees into a pile of mud. Mulder cried out in agony as he fell onto his chest and tried to breathe. He found it impossible. This was bad, he was sure of that.

'You bastard!' He gulped, trying to get air into his lungs, but he was feeling faint and his vision was swaying.

'You can't take this chance away from me! I want to live a life!'

'YOU DON'T HAVE A LIFE!' Mulder roared, but it was too late, his clone was off and Mulder could only shout at him as he walked away, but he could feel the blood escaping his blood. Mulder bit his lower lip and cried out in pain and fear. He could see it now, the horrific images in his head, of that… that thing with Scully. Mulder cried out desperately as his clone got smaller in the distance.

'Scully! Scully!' He called and then with one last breath he fell into unconciousness.

**Later that afternoon**

Scully frowned in thought and tried to work it all out in her brain. She was worried sick. Where the hell was he? She felt her heart racing in her chest in panic as it had been all day. She sat on the motel bed and held her face in her hands. She had an awful feeling about it, something she couldn't explain. She suddenly pictured him being murdered and then just left somewhere where no one could find him….

Scully took a deep breath and threw herself to her feet and brushed off the feelings. She needed to do something, she needed to find him. Scully closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked out the window and saw that it was getting dark. She sighed heavily to herself and then she decided. She was going back to the house.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mulder felt water falling on his face and he opened his eyes in confusion. He saw the dark clouds above him and the rain fell down heavily and onto his face. He desperately tried to get up, but it was so painful he couldn't. He grimaced in pain and tried to get into a sitting position but it wasn't working. He could feel the mud all around him and he felt his body sinking into it. He needed help, fast. Mulder pushed himself to the limit and turned his body over to his front. He groaned in agony as his wound hit the rain and the mud. He pushed his body up and shakily his hands fell into the mud and his chest rose a little. He dragged himself a little along the ground and he knew that there was a road closeby, he had remembered seeing it. He took a deep breath and moved a little at a time and then stopping to rest. If only he could get to the road then he could get someone's attention… if only.

**Mr Nixon's Residence, 6pm**

Scully pulled up outside the house and heard a crash of thunder above her as she swerved to park. She turned the engine off and looked up out of her windscreen to see the heavy grey clouds above her. A storm was brewing. She sighed to herself, as if this day could get any worse.

Scully pushed open the car doors and the small heels on her shoes sunk a little into the dark grass. There was no other house around for at least a mile and she scanned the wood area around her for a moment to see if anyone was around. In some strange way she hoped that Mulder would appear out of no where and come running towards her, but he didn't.

Scully lowered her head and stepped towards the house slowly. It looked tall and menacing compared to her, a lot bigger than it had before when she had been with Mulder. She swallowed nervously and heard another crash of thunder_. Great. Just like a classic horror movie._

Scully sighed to herself and pushed off her fears and was angry with herself for getting nervous just because of the weather. Nevertheless, when she reached the door she checked her gun was in place. She moved through the door and looked up to see the large staircase ahead of her. She felt her heart racing with fear and pulled out her gun suspiciously. The house was quite dark and she turned on the lights. She looked around as they came on and she looked into the lounge. The house was so quiet. She saw the crime scene banners around the space in the hallway. Scully nervously moved into the house and went towards the stairs. Stupidly, she felt an urge take over her and she called Mulder's name.

'Mulder?' She called out, her voice echoing all over the house. Scully nearly kicked herself. What the hell was she thinking? He wasn't here, was she crazy?

Scully sighed and felt her heart racing in her chest uncontrollably now and made her way up the stairs slowly, every creak making her jump. Another rip of thunder went through the whole house and she suddenly felt cold, very cold. Scully gasped and froze on the stairs for a moment as she remembered Mr Nixon earlier. The way he had gone crazy when she told him about what happened. Scully felt scared tears sting her eyes as she felt the coldness all around her. It was so suddenly and so strange. What the hell was that? A draft?

Scully shook her head and moved on, trying to ignore the cold air. She made it to the top of the steps and then turned to face the door to the attic. She took a deep breath and pulled the handle down, her bright blue eyes glowing in the light that came from the single bulb on the stairs of the attic. She remembered standing there when Mulder had been just a few steps away from her. She swallowed as sad tears coated her throat. What was she going to find up here? Mulder?

She shook her head and let out a long breath and made her way up the small stair case. She got herself ready for the worst, to see Mulder lying there on the floor… but there was nothing there. She felt slight relief but still sadness. She hadn't found him, and she was so sure that this would lead her to him. Scully wanted to cry again, but she forced herself not to_. No more tears Dana, be strong. _

Scully scanned the room with suspicion and frowned in thought as she tried to imagine what Mulder had seen, when suddenly the door slammed shut from the bottom of the staircase and she was plunged into darkness as the lights went off. Scully couldn't believe it. It had happened again. As she was plunged into darkness she lost control and screamed in shock. Shakily she flung out her gun and pointed it out in front of her. She couldn't see a damn thing. She circled the room and tried to see things, but her eyes were still adjusting. Hot tears stung her eyes and she felt terrified. What the hell had just happened? Scully swallowed hard, she was sure she was going to die.

'Oh god.. oh god…' She repeated shakily and slowly managed to get herself to the staircase again. She placed her hands along the banister blindly and tried to feel her way down. She moved her feet slowly and shakily.

'OK Dana, ok..' She said to herself under her breath as she reached the second step, but as she put her foot down a rip of thunder crashed through the house and she jumped out of her skin and felt her heart skip a beat. Scully felt faint. She'd never liked storms.

She shakily made the rest of the way down the stairs, but as she reached the last step she stepped too confidently and Scully cried out as she fell down the stairs roughly and then hit the bottom of the door hard and it flung open with the weight of her body. She cried out in pain as her heard whacked against the door and she fell onto the floor. Scully closed her eyes and felt dizzy. She couldn't believe she'd just fallen down the stairs. She shakily and slowly got to her feet and put a hand to her sore head. Suddenly the lights came back on again and flooded Scully's eyes with bright yellow light. She blinked uneasily and swayed on her feet.

She took a moment to calm down and sort herself out and for the pain to go.

'Come on Dana, get out of here.' She muttered to herself and she swiftly moved away from the door, her heels clipping on the wooden floor. Scully then put her gun away and swiftly made her way out onto the landing, back down the stairs taking the last two at a time and then ran out of the front door and towards the safety of her own car as a large rip of thunder crashed above her and the heavens opened. Scully pulled her long jacket over her and threw the car door open and was already starting the car up as she slammed it shut.


	12. Chapter 12

**The next Morning**

He swiftly made his way to the motel steps. His suit that he had just picked up from the store made him look the part, the perfect part. The feeling of seeing himself in the mirror looking so great had even made him emotional. He had finally done it, he had a life, a purpose.

No matter what that stupid Mulder said. No matter what he had said to him, that he was just an experiement, none of that was true and none of that mattered now. Because now he was Mulder. He was Mulder and he was going to live his life. The cloned Mulder proudly walked up the steps and walked towards number 35, the same motel room that he had been to a few nights before, but this time was wasn't there to take and leave, he was there to take and stay.

The cloned Mulder suddenly felt a pang of panic as he walked down the corridor towards the room. Had he covered himself properly? Was there still blood on the floor? He bent down and examined it for a moment but then was relieved when he saw that he had done a good job. He smiled and got to his feet again and moved towards the door, ready to introduce himself to Scully. He felt a wave of nervousness go through him and he took a deep breath and knocked on the door…

Scully swallowed hard as she heard the loud knocking on the door. She frowned in confusion and fear and wondered who it could be. She hoped to god that it was Mulder, that he was coming back. She quickly got out of bed and threw on her dressing gown. She made her way to the door quickly and felt her heart aching for Mulder, praying that it was him…

When she opened the door and saw him in front of her she felt her heart skip a beat. She stared at him for a moment, unable to speak and hot tears stung her eyes as her mind and body suddenly realised that there he was, standing right in front of her, looking well and normal. Scully felt a rush of love and happiness fill her heart and without being able to control herself she grabbed him and pulled him into the room and then pulled him into a passionate kiss. She kissed him hard and happily, tears running down her cheeks. After a moment she felt his hands on her stomach and chest and she was surprised that he was pushing her away. She looked into his eyes with happiness and love.

'Mulder! Oh my god, I was so worried.' She gushed and put a hand to his cheek. Scully brushed away her tears and then pulled him into an embrace and ran a hand through his hair, she was so happy to have him in her arms and to feel him again…

'Scully.. Scully woah.. I'm ok.' He said in a low voice, and Scully felt him pushing her away again. She laughed a little.

'I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you. God Mulder, where have you been?' She said, now in a little bit of an angry tone. She watched as he sighed and then she felt a pang of fear hit her. 'Mulder, are you all right?' She asked, concern hitting her hard, but he didn't answer. She hurriedly led him to the bed and they sat down at the end of it in silence. Mulder broke it.

'Scully, I… I don't know how to say this…' He said awkwardly. Scully felt fear rising in her throat.

'Oh my god Mulder, just tell me.' She said. 'Was it from the house? Was it about the case?' She asked in a rush and she saw Mulder looked at her with confused eyes.

'What? I… no. I erm… I was taken Scully, I was taken by… by my clone.' He said uneasily and Scully looked at him in surprise. She had to run that through her again to actually hear it right.

'Your… what?' She asked incredulously.

'I know Scully, it sounds crazy. But seriously, I have a clone. Just like my mother was cloned when they took her. Scully, it was the smoking man, when he took me he took my DNA.' Mulder said in a hurry and Scully looked at him in shock and disbelief.

'Oh no.. no not this again. Oh my god I had completely forgotten about it since we started this case.' She said in shock and Mulder nodded.

'I know, so had I. Look Scully, it's time to get out of here.' He said suddenly, and Scully frowned in confusion. 'This case is closed. It's time to move on.' He said, and got to his feet, but Scully grabbed him by the arm.

'What?' She asked sternly, but Mulder didn't reply. She didn't understand why he was doing this. 'Mulder, the case is not closed.' She said in a low voice. Mulder didn't answer again and this just made her more angry. 'Mulder, we're getting onto something here. You said so yourself! You said that you thought it was something supernatural! Mulder we can't just leave it, they're going to accuse Mr Nixon of murder and he didn't do it!' She exclaimed with passion and Mulder stared at her with a blank face.

'From what I found out he was admitting to the crimes.' Mulder said and Scully felt his words hit her like a ton of bricks. He said it without care and without question. She frowned in surprise at him.

'How do you know that?' She asked.

'I went to the police station this morning.' He said quickly back, may be a little too quickly. Scully frowned in suspicion and got ready to speak but he was quicker.

'Look Scully lets just pack up our things and go, there's nothing else we can do here. We've got to get out of here, I'm in danger now and so are you.' He said and moved round to the other side of the bed and picked up his phone and his gun. Scully stared at him with disbelief.

'Look Mulder I know you're afraid of this clone and the smoking man but we can't just run away now…' She said, tears stinging her eyes in confusion and emotion. Why was he acting this way?

'Scully it's not that I'm scared, I'm just doing the sensible thing.' He said, moving around to her. Scully stared at him silently and he put a hand to her cheek affectionately. 'I don't want to see you hurt again. I have to keep us safe.' He said in a small voice and Scully didn't know what to say. She watched him in shock and silence as he started to go around the room and pick up their things and start putting them in his bag. As she watching him Scully couldn't help feeling there was something wrong with him, seriously wrong…

**FBI Headquarters, Washington D.C.**

AD Skinner picked up his phone and dialled Scully's number. They still hadn't found Mulder and he himself was starting to get worried. He waited as the phone rang a few times and then she answered.

'Scully.' She said.

'Scully, it's Skinner. I'm sorry we still don't have any good news for you Dana..' he said regretfully, but she was already speaking over him.

'Yeah erm, Mulder came back this morning. He's fine.' She said, and Skinner stopped in surprise.

'Oh.. oh he is? Well that's great. But where the hell has he been?'

'Well Sir he erm… he was taken by someone who I can't really talk about over the phone.' She said and Skinner thought that he heard the sound of a car going past. He frowned in suspicion.

'Where are you Scully?'

'We're driving Sir, Mulder wants to finish the case. It's over, they're charging Mr Nixon for the murder.' Scully said, and Skinner could tell by her voice that something wasn't right.

'Are you sure? You and Mulder were certain that it was something else a few days ago…'

'Yes Sir, I know. But Mulder wants to finish the case. I think he believes that there's nothing else that can be done.' She said in a low voice, and Skinner waited for a second to see if she would say more, but she didn't. He nodded to himself.

'Well ok. Keep the good work up.' He said, and then put down the phone. Skinner frowned in thought and he glanced over at the open window in his office. He saw the breeze slip through the window and blow the curtain away from it and he stared at it for a moment. He couldn't help thinking that something strange was going on with Mulder and Scully…

**Please review!**

**Will mulder get back to scully?**

**Will the case be solved?**

**What's happening with the clone?**

**Thanks for reading guys, I really appreciate ur support ! xx **


	13. Chapter 13

**FBI Headquarters, Washington D.C.**

AD Skinner picked up his phone and dialled Scully's number. They still hadn't found Mulder and he himself was starting to get worried. He waited as the phone rang a few times and then she answered.

'Scully.' She said.

'Scully, it's Skinner. I'm sorry we still don't have any good news for you Dana..' he said regretfully, but she was already speaking over him.

'Yeah erm, Mulder came back this morning. He's fine.' She said, and Skinner stopped in surprise.

'Oh.. oh he is? Well that's great. But where the hell has he been?'

'Well Sir he erm… he was taken by someone who I can't really talk about over the phone.' She said and Skinner thought that he heard the sound of a car going past. He frowned in suspicion.

'Where are you Scully?'

'We're driving Sir, Mulder wants to finish the case. It's over, they're charging Mr Nixon for the murder.' Scully said, and Skinner could tell by her voice that something wasn't right.

'Are you sure? You and Mulder were certain that it was something else a few days ago…'

'Yes Sir, I know. But Mulder wants to finish the case. I think he believes that there's nothing else that can be done.' She said in a low voice, and Skinner waited for a second to see if she would say more, but she didn't. He nodded to himself.

'Well ok. Keep the good work up.' He said, and then put down the phone. Skinner frowned in thought and he glanced over at the open window in his office. He saw the breeze slip through the window and blow the curtain away from it and he stared at it for a moment. He couldn't help thinking that something strange was going on with Mulder and Scully…

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Scully unpacked her last piece of clothing from her bag and she could feel Mulder's eyes on her back. She felt a chill run down her spine. He'd been sitting there ever since they got back and he hadn't left. She didn't mind, she missed him so much and she wanted him near her, but he hadn't stopped watching her for the past fifteen minutes.

She turned to look at him and she gave him a small smile and then moved her bag under her bed. Scully turned and walked towards him as he sat in the lounge on the edge of the sofa. He looked sweet and like a young boy for a moment. Scully moved towards him slowly and then went straight up to him and put her hands on his shoulders. He looked up at her with sad eyes. Scully frowned with concern.

'What's wrong? You've been watching me this whole time just sitting there quietly.' She said in a soft voice and Mulder lowered his head. Scully tried to work out what was wrong with her partner and she sat down on the sofa next to him. She put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him into an embrace but to her surprise he pulled away. Scully sat awkwardly for a moment and then spoke.

'Mulder?' She asked softly, but he didn't answer. 'What's wrong? Is it what happened to you?' She asked gently, but he didn't answer again. She was really worried now. 'Mulder please, you're scaring me.' She said and he slowly turned to her and looked into her eyes. Scully frowned as she felt a strange feeling in her stomach. She knew Mulder's stare, and this wasn't quite it. There was something else in it. Something strange. She felt a chill run down her spine and she swallowed nervously.

'I'm fine.' He said in a low voice, and Scully was frozen to the spot. She felt uncomfortable around him. 'Look, I'm going to go. I'll see you in the office tomorrow?' He asked, and Scully nodded awkwardly. Why wasn't he staying over?

'You're not…' She started, but then stopped herself as she realised that she might sound needy or strange. Scully swallowed heavily and nervously as she stopped herself and felt a strange feeling in her stomach. All of this was strange, everything. From the moment Mulder had come back, he had acted unlike himself. She couldn't believe that she had left that case. She decided to push her thoughts away until he was gone. She looked at him and smiled. 'Ok Mulder, see you tomorrow.'

'Ok.' He said, and Scully waited a moment to see if he would kiss her or hold her for a second, but he didn't. She felt a shiver of fear run down her spine as he just got off the sofa and walked towards the door and left.

Scully waited for a moment as he left and sat silently and she felt hot tears coat her throat. She couldn't control herself. Scully realised it straight away. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she realised everything. That man wasn't Mulder.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Mulder cried out in agony as he felt the grazes on his chest. He made one final move towards the road and groaned as his stomach grated against the harsh ground. His wound was aching and he felt like he was going to slip out of conciousness any second. He was sure it was infected, but there was nothing he could do about it. As the sun came up from the distance, all he could do was wait for a car to notice him.

**SLEEPING WITH THE STRANGER**

He stepped out of Mulder's apartment and walked along the corridor. An old man said hello to him and he said hello back. Obviously one of Mulder's friends from the apartment building.

He couldn't believe how well it was all going. Mulder was dead, and he had Scully and the job and the life he wanted. He couldn't believe that she had kissed him straight away. It had been the strangest and nicest experience ever. He couldn't help it, he had strong urges for her. He was only human…

As he stepped out the building and into the bright sunlight of the morning he turned the corner but suddenly he was grabbed from the side and he was flung off his feet and banged against the wall. He cried out in pain as his back whacked against the brick wall behind him and he found himself staring in the face of a furious man. He frowned in confusion and looked at him in fear and anger.

'HEY GET OFF ME!' He roared at the man, but the man grabbed him again and whacked him against the wall.

'SHUT UP!' The man shouted, and he could tell this man wasn't joking. The cloned Mulder took a deep breath. 'What the hell do you think you're doing!'

'What?' He asked in confusion, but the man pushed him harder against the wall.

'YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!' The man roared. 'Taking Mulder's life, going into the FBI?! You're crazy! Listen, you need to keep a low profile or things are going to go out of control here! You're going to be found out! Scully is bound to notice!'

'Oh, I see. You're one of the people who made me. Well leave me alone!' The cloned Mulder shouted.

'No listen here, you're an experiement. You're not real, you're not a human!' The man shouted, and the cloned Mulder felt anger rage inside him.

'Shut up!'

'NO you shut up!' He roared, and to the cloned Mulder's shock the man clicked a gun against his head. 'Now listen to me, you will do as we say or we'll find you and exterminate you. You've already messed things up for us enough!' The man shouted, and he nodded silently. 'Where's Mulder.' The man asked.

'I… I killed him.' The cloned Mulder said in a small voice. There was a deathly silence between the two men and then the man holding him grabbed him and whacked him against the wall again.

'YOU KILLED HIM!? YOU KILLED FOX MULDER? How could you do this to us! We're going to be found out! He's an FBI agent for gods sake!' The man shouted angrily and the cloned Mulder shook his head.

'I don't care. It looks like you guys should have thought first about bringing a living being into the world and not thinking about how it would behave. I'm a lot cleverer than you were expecting arent I!' He shouted and the man threw him away. The cloned Mulder stood uneasily in front of him.

'If Scully suspects that you're not Mulder, we will kill you. You understand?' The man said, pointing the gun at the fake Mulder. The cloned Mulder nodded silently and the man lowered his gun slowly. 'Now get out of here you piece of shit.' The man sneered, and the cloned Mulder quickly made his way down the street and out onto the main road, seeking refuge with the rest of the general public.

**FBI Headquarters, Washington D.C.**

Scully made sure she was early for work. She stormed through the FBI doors and up into the elevator swiftly. She needed to find Mulder. She had been up all night worried sick. If Mulder wasn't there with her now, he was somewhere else. She was desperate to ask the cloned Mulder where he was, but she was terrified. What if he turned on her? Scully was sure that he was the one that took Mulder away. She sighed heavily as she reached her floor and she stepped out quickly and made her way to the office. She opened the door ready to pounce on the phone and start calling the search parties but she nearly cried out in shock as she walked straight into 'Mulder'.

'Hey Scully!' He exclaimed and smiled at her. Scully felt sick inside, but she smiled back. The anger inside her was incontrollable.

'Hi.' She said, desperately trying to not make her voice waver. 'You're here… early.' She said, knowing full well that Mulder was never here this early. She kept her cool relaxed front showing though, even though her body was screaming at her to pull out her gun and shoot this man.

'I thought I'd make a start on things.' He said, moving closer to her. Scully felt the urge to step back. 'Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't give you a kiss when I left last night…' He said, moving in for one quite awkwardly. Scully felt her heart breaking and she felt tears of fear and disgust coat her throat. She took a step back but it wasn't enough and he pushed his lips against hers strongly and she felt sick. Scully closed her eyes and tried desperately to imagine that it was Mulder kissing her, and it worked for about a second, but she was quickly bought back to reality when she felt his hands on her skirt. Scully jumped in shock and pulled back. She saw 'Mulder' look at her with confused eyes. Scully quickly forced herself to laugh.

'Mulder, we can't do that here in the office. Now I erm.. I need to go and see Skinner.' She said, and tried to leave the room but he was walking after her.

'Skinner?' He asked, as if he had never heard the name before. Scully put her hand on the doorhandle and closed her eyes. _Of course Dana, he hasn't ever heard the name before. _

Scully felt tears sting her eyes and she quickly opened the door and ran slipped out of it but to her horror she wasn't quick enough. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside, and it wasn't gently either. He grabbed her roughly and pushed her against the wall. Scully cried out in shock and fear as she stared into 'Mulders' eyes.

'Mulder…' She whimpered, and to her horror his hands were on her again. He moved them to her backside and down her legs and horrifically she felt his hands go to her skirt zip. 'Mulder please…' She begged, trying to push him off her. 'GET OFF ME!' She felt herself scream, and he stepped back in shock. Scully felt her heart racing as she stared in shock and fury at the man standing in front of her. She felt tears coat her eyes as she felt the confusion and fear run through her. He looked exactly like Mulder, every detail… but he wasn't him. She saw that he was looking at her now with cold eyes.

'Please… just… don't. Not now.' She said shakily, but he continued to stare at her. Slowly he took a few steps towards her and she backed up against the wall in fear.

'What's wrong Scully. Is there something you want to tell me?' He asked teasingly and Scully felt her heart racing. _Oh god.._ she thought.. _he knows.._

Scully saw in horror him reach into his jacket and bring out his gun.

………**.please review guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

'No!' She cried as he lifted the gun to her face. Scully felt hot tears roll down her cheeks now. 'Please! Mulder what are you doing!' She exclaimed, trying desperately not to let him suspect.

'Shut up. It's obvious that you know what's going on.' He said in a menacing voice, and Scully swallowed nervously. She felt her palms sweating with fear and she realised she was shaking.

'What?' She asked in a squeaky voice.

'Oh come on, you know I'm not Mulder, it's written all over your face. It hasn't taken me long to work out how to see what people are feeling since I came to this world.' The clone said, and Scully felt her heart skip a beat when she heard it. So it was definetely true. It was true. He was the clone. She was right. Scully felt faint and nearly fell to the floor.

'Where's Mulder.' Scully said with fury. She glared at him with hatred. The clone managed a small smile.

'Wouldn't you like to know?'

'WHERE IS HE!' She shouted desperately.

'He's… not very well at the moment…'

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!' Scully screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. 'WHAT DID YOU DO!' She shouted desperately and then fell into a sob. The clone just stared at her with a blank expression in silence and it was killing her inside. She couldn't believe this was happening.

'You know what Agent Scully, you have no idea just how lucky you are. I would give anything to be you, a normal human being with a life and a purpose. Well guess what, I'm just a freak who was made for an experiment! And you know how that makes me feel?' He asked, advancing to her menacingly and Scully felt herself shaking in terror as she felt his skin near hers, '- that makes me feel like a loser. Like a piece of shit!'

'Please.. where is he…' Scully spluttered in tears.

'I WANTED HIS LIFE AND I TOOK IT!' He roared in her face and Scully stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'I wanted a normal life! I wanted it!'

'You… you… you took it?' Scully stammered between breaths. Her mind was racing. 'You… _you took Mulder's life?' _ She exclaimed in panic, and then it hit her. Scully felt her heart shatter into a million pieces as she saw the clones eyes staring into her soul with hatred. She felt sick. She couldn't believe it. Mulder was dead. _He'd killed Mulder…_

'You…' She said in disbelief and fear. Scully couldn't control herself. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks and she could feel her heart racing. She felt herself reaching into her jacket slowly. 'You SON OF A BITCH!' She screamed at the top of her lungs and then shouted out in rage as she pulled her gun swiftly from her jacket and then without thinking, Scully shot a bullet straight into the clone's shoulder and the impact sent him flying backwards and to the floor.

The cloned Mulder looked up at her in shock and he felt his blood spilling from his body and onto the floor around him. He felt his shirt getting soggy and wet and his head felt light and the pain. The pain was unbelievable. He couldn't believe that he could feel so much discomfort. Screaming in agony he desperately tried to get to his feet but the pain was too much and he fell back down on his back. He could see Scully walking towards him and keeping her eyesn is.He elt fear run throughhis body as he realised how angry she was. Her eyes said it all. He felt his vision blurring and blinked, trying to stay focus.

'Where is he.' She said in a low voice, almost a whisper. He shook his head and didn't answer. But she wasn't going to stop. She was furious. A crazy woman. The cloned Mulder saw her move further towards him and to his horror she stepped on his shoulder and dug her shoe into the wound. He screamed out in agony as she sent waves of pain flowing down his arm and into the rest of his body and she pointed her gun in his face. He was almost fainting from the pain now.

'Tell me where he is or I swear to god I'll shoot you again.' Scully said in a low but very theatening voice. She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as she stared at the monster on the floor in front of her. She needed to find Mulder. She needed to make sure he was really dead.

'You won't find him!' The cloned Mulder rasped weakly, but Scully was having none of it.

'You asked for it.' She said and clicked her gun into place then brought it down to his other shoulder…

'NO!' He shouted in desperation, and she paused and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

'Yes?' She asked.

'Ok ok. I'll tell you where he is.'

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Scully swerved to the right madly and a car horn blasted angrily at her as she sped past the speed limits and onto the main road out of the city. She brushed angry tears away from her eyes as she couldn't help but think about everything that had happened. She felt lost and alone, crazy and completely stupid. But she knew that she had to do this. Something in her was telling her that Mulder was still alive, but she was terrified that it was just a hope.

Scully knew that if she stopped, that if she accepted this, that it would only make her worse. She needed to find out herself, she wasn't going to have someone else tell her the news. She needed to find Mulder if it was the last thing she ever had to do.

She swerved to the right nearly cutting off a lorry and onto the side roads. She checked in her mirror to make sure no one was following her and then sped off quickly towards the road that he had explained. Scully felt sick and nearly threw up but she stopped herself quickly.

''_Come on, come on Scully.' _She thought to herself as she swerved to the right quickly. She had been travelling for about half an hour now, but still no sign of Mulder. She swerved to the left and her car lights swung over the deserted area around her. High trees started to come into view and the eeriness of the night took over. She felt a chill run through her blood as she became engulfed in trees all around the car. She looked up and saw them towering over her. Scully sighed heavily as she swerved around to the left and felt rage inside her. There was no sign of Mulder at all, the man had lied to her. He had lied. But suddenly she rammed on the brakes and did an emergency stop in the middle of the road. Scully cried out as she nearly ran over a man lying in the middle of the road.


	15. Chapter 15

**WHAT YOU ARE TO ME **

'Oh my god… Mulder!' Scully exclaimed as she saw the body lying in the middle of the road. Her headlights spun over his body and she felt her heart skip a beat as she saw blood around him. She felt like the world suddenly stood still and it was only her and him, in the middle of this forest. Scully felt the tears rush to her eyes and she let out a sob. She felt her body push the car door open and she felt herself running uncontrollably towards her partner who was lying unmoving. She looked down at him and couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was in an extremely bad way. Scully felt her heart break as she feared the worst and she put her hands on his arm and turned him over slowly so she could see his wounds.

Scully let out another sob of despair as she saw the wound in his shoulder. It was infected now, she could tell by the colour, and Mulder's skin was pale and turning a strange colour which Scully had seen before on patients who had lost a lot of blood and their body was now infected, she had also seen it on a lot of… dead bodies.

Scully found herself shaking as she checked for a pulse. She closed her eyes and prayed that there would be one, but she couldn't find one. Scully gasped in shock and sadness as she tried again, desperate just to feel something. His body was freezing. Just when she was about to give up hope, she felt a very faint pulse. Scully felt her sobs turning into happy tears and she stroked the side of his face affectionately.

'It's going to be ok Mulder. Just stay with me.' She said softly and put her arms around his shoulders to lift him up. She lifted him up from the cold road with all her strength, he was a lot heavier than her, but she had the strength. Scully blinked her tears away as she put him in the back of her car and lay him down gently against the seats. She went round to the back and found a coat she had put there that morning and took one last look around the area where she was. She couldn't believe that he had left him here to die. Scully felt rage flow through her blood. She hoped that that bastard was dead.

She opened the car door again and put the coat over Mulder to try and keep him warm. She got into the drivers side and started the car and put the heating on. Suddenly her phone rang and she jumped in shock. She looked at it and saw that it was Skinner. Sighing, she answered the phone.

'Scully.' She said, her voice wavering with impatience. Mulder needed a hospital desperately.

'Agent Scully. Where the hell are you! Agent Mulder had been shot and he says that you shot him!' Skinner raged down the phone, obviously confused. Scully felt her throat tighten, god knows what he must be thinking. 'Now I want you back here right now! That's an order!' He shouted, and Scully took a deep breath.

'Sir, you're not going to believe what I am about to say but you're going to have to trust me.' She said. 'That man that you think is Mulder is NOT Mulder. He is a clone.' Scully said forcefully. Skinner was silent on the other end. 'He attacked Mulder and took him out here where I am right now to die. I have the real Mulder with me now but he is going to die if I don't get him to a hospital right now.' Scully said, tears coating her throat. She waited for an answer and didn't get one. Scully felt rage and fear burning inside of her. 'SIR!' She shouted desperately.

'I…' He started, obviously confused. 'Agent Scully… I don't know what to say…' He said, and Scully sighed in frustration.

'You need to get that man under arrest! HE IS NOT MULDER! TRUST ME SIR!' She shouted desperately, then put the phone down before he could answer. Scully looked back to Mulder in the back and she felt her heart breaking with fear and worry for him. Blinking back frustrated tears she pushed the car into drive and sped away from the forest.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

Skinner turned to face the man staring at him in pain. The look on his face was genuine, it was like Mulder, but now Skinner didn't know what to think. He trusted Scully completely, and to believe that Scully would shoot Mulder is the craziest thing anyone would have said to him. He hadn't known how to handle what he had said to him, but he knew deep down that something was happening.

'What did she say?' The Mulder asked. Skinner felt a chill go through his body as he spoke. Skinner faked seriousness.

'She said that she's going to come in straight away and explain herself. Right now you need to get to a hospital.' Skinner said.

'But.. but did she say anything else?' He asked. The look of panic was clear on his face. Skinner raised an eyebrow in suspicion but tried no to show it. He cleared his throat.

'Mulder…' He started, trying to think, 'What is Scully's badge number, we need it to get the legalities started.' He said in a low voice. He scanned his face as he heard the question, and Skinner could see confusion and panic cross his face.

'I… I can't remember. God can't you see I'm in pain here! I can't think!' He exclaimed in frustration, and Skinner nodded silently.

'I'm sorry. We'll find it out ourselves. We were just wondering if you could help so we can get things done quicker.' Skinner said, laying on the guilt. And to Skinner's surprise, the fake Mulder just turned away from him and started to ask the medics around him questions. Skinner knew that Mulder would never react to something like this in that way. He turned away from him and walked towards the other agents standing around. Skinner whispered something in one of their ears and they looked at him like he was mad. But Skinner was very, very serious.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x **

Scully swerved round the corner to the hospital and pulled into the emergency department. Some doctors coming out of an ambulance looked at her with surprise as she jumped out of the car and flashed her FBI badge to them.

'I'M A FEDERAL AGENT! I HAVE AN AGENT DOWN! I NEED HELP RIGHT NOW!' She shouted, and the doctors came rushing towards her.

'Mam… please… we have other patients here…'

'I know just please get him inside he's dying!' Scully shouted desperately, the words kiling her as she said them. The paramedics looked at her with surprise.

'Ok.. ok.' They said, and Scully felt relief flow through her. She watched as they lifted him onto a stretcher and took care of him. Scully felt a hot tear roll down her cheek as she watched him being rolled into the hospital. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face a paramedic.

'What happened to him?' He asked gently. Scully brushed her tear away.

'He's been stabbed, lost a lot of blood and I think his wound is infected.' She said in a small voice, and started to walk briskly towards the hospital doors. 'I'm a medical doctor, please let me help if I can.'

'We should be fine, but I'll keep you updated.' The paramedic said as they entered the hospital and Scully nodded and followed him.

'Are you… family?' He asked looking her up and down. Scully opened her mouth to speak but then shook her head sadly.

'His FBI partner.' She said in a low voice, and he nodded. Scully stepped back as he closed the doors on her. Scully felt a sinking feeling in her stomach and she felt the tears come again. She knew that he was critical, and it was killing her inside. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to hold his hand and tell him he was going to be all right, but because she wasn't family she wasn't allowed in. Scully cried to herself for a while, all the sadness and frustration eating her up inside. Why the hell hadn't she noticed it earlier? She couldn't believe that she had been fooled by that… thing. Scully felt the anger burning inside of her. She needed to get to the bottom of this and get revenge for what the smoking man had done to them.

Suddenly she jumped as she heard Skinner calling her voice from behind her. She swung round quickly and faced him, his brow burrowed in concern.

'Sir…' She started, but he put a hand on her shoulder.

'It's ok Dana. I believe you.' He said, and Scully took a sigh of relief. 'Is he in there?' He asked in a small voice, and Scully nodded silently.

'It's not good.' She said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Skinner stood awkwardly, not quite knowing what to say. Scully felt her lower lip tremble as she tried to keep herself together. Skinner noticed her vulnerablity and put his arm around her.

'Come on, lets get you some coffee. You've been up all night.' He said quietly, and Scully nodded blnking back tears as he led her down the corridor to the coffee machine and the icy blue chairs fixed to the sides of the wall.


	16. Chapter 16

X x x x x x x x x x

Scully opened her eyes with a start and suddenly felt blinded by the bright lights around her. She blinked and frowned in confusion. Where the hell was she. Suddenly a nurse ran past her and she was brought back to reality.

'Mulder..' She gasped and sat up, may be a little too quickly. She looked around her and saw that she was alone. Skinner had gone. She sighed heavily and held her head in her hands. How long had she been asleep? She quickly looked at her watch and say that it was… 1pm?

Scully shook her head in disbelief. Had she really been asleep on these crappy chairs for that long? She sighed with worry and saw a nurse walking down the corridor. She jumped up from her seat and ran towards the nurse.

'Please…' She asked quickly. 'I have… a friend here.. Agent Mulder?' She asked desperately. Scully felt tears rise in her throat as the reality of the situation came flooding back to her.

'Yes. We know. He's just come out of the operating theatre and is still asleep.' The nurse said.

'How are his vitals?' Scully asked, her eyes boring into the nurses. The nurse frowned in confusion. 'Oh, I'm a medical doctor. Please.. how is he?' She asked. The nurse told Scully the medical facts and Scully felt sadness in the pit of her stomach. She was relieved however, that he had gotten through the operation and was now recovering, but Scully knew, as a doctor that he was in a lot of pain.

'Thank you.' She said in a small voice, and the nurse smiled at her sympathetically and walked away. Scully felt herself trembling. She felt awful, her body was aching from sleeping on those uncomfortable chairs. People rushed past her and she felt like she was in whirlwind and they were all looking at her like she was mad. Scully searched the corridor for the ladies toilets to try and sort herself out.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Skinner stood at the side of the bed where 'Mulder' was lying. He sighed heavily and felt anger burning inside of him. He was still denying everything, but Skinner hadn't questioned him yet, and he was going to get the truth out of him whether he liked it or not.

Skinner thought back to Scully, he felt guilty for leaving her there alone in the corridor, but she had been alseep and this needed to be addressed, immediately, for Mulder's sake. He watched as the doctors came in and checked on him. Some of them looked at the name in confusion and Skinner told them to keep quiet, and that this was offical FBI buisness, so no questions were going to be asked.

'Why are you here?' The clone said as he saw Skinner. Skinner ran his tongue over his teeth and his mind ticked over.

'I wanted to ask you a few questions, if that's all right.' He said. The clone looked angry.

'Well, I'm very tired and I don't feel great as you can imagine… seeing as my partner shot me.' He said bitterly. Skinner felt a rush of anger go through him. Yet another sign that he was definetely NOT Mulder.

'I know.'

'What are you doing about that anyway? Is she under arrest? I mean god.. she shot me!' He exclaimed angrily. Skinner had to take a deep breath to stop himself strangling the man to death. He couldn't look at him, and he looked away and walked to the window.

'Don't worry. She's being taken care of. Just like you took care of Mulder.' Skinner said in a casual tone. He felt the predictable silence and waited for the predictable response.

'Excuse me?' The clone said. Skinner felt himself smile a bit.

'You know what I'm talking about.' Skinner said. 'I mean, come on. Do you really think that Mulder would want Scully in prison for shooting him?' He said. There was a deathly silence in the room.

'Why are you talking about me like I'm not me!' The clone exclaimed. Skinner raised an eyebrow_. Interesting observation. _

'Listen. I'm going to make this simple for you.' Skinner said in a businesslike tone. 'You admit to attacking Agent Mulder and taking his life, and I'll give you an easy deal, Scully will investigate and we'll nail the guys who made you. Deal?' Skinner said. The silence happened again.

'What are you talking about?' The clone exclaimed. Skinner sighed heavily and felt his gun in his coat. _This was going to be a lot harder than he'd hoped. _

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

'This is a complete and utter disaster!' The smoking man exclaimed as he puffed out yet another long drag of smoke. 'Scully is not going to fall for this, you all know that!'

'May be it may be a success Sir…'

'NO!' The smoking man shouted at the timid looking man. He took another puff of his cigarette. 'Agent Scully knows Mulder inside out! She won't fall for this!'

'I say we act on this right away. We find the clone and dispose of it. That way we get rid of Mulder completely.'

'But Mulder's not dead.' The smoking man said in a low voice. The room was silent for a moment.

'What?' One of the men asked. The smoking man let out a small laugh.

'Honestly, do you really think that it would be that easy? Mulder's not dead. It's obvious.'

'But.. but how?' One of the men asked.

'The clone didn't kill him properly. Besides..' He said, exhaling, 'One of my men has already seen Agent Scully at the hospital crying outside his room. How sweet.' He said in a sarcastic voice. The men around the table gasped and murmured between each other.

'We need to capture the clone, that is the only way. Before Agent Scully comes here to get her revenge.' He said, then put out the end of his cigarette. 'Come on men, there is work to be done.'

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Scully impatiently tapped her heel on the floor. She bit her nail nervously. The clock ticked at her noisily on the wall. She felt her heart breaking with every move of the doctors around the hospital, she was terrified that something might happen to Mulder.

She brushed a tear away from her cheek and sighed heavily. She loved him so much, and this situation had really confirmed it for her. She felt awful, heavily guilty that she hadn't thought of it before. She was so angry, upset, and forlorn…

'Miss Scully..' A doctor said, who was approaching her. Scully wiped her eyes and rose to her feet. She swallowed nervously. 'My name is Doctor Wilson, I've been working on your partner.' He said. Scully tried to read his face but she couldn't make out what he was thinking, and it killed her.

'Yes.' She said in a timid voice.

'He's waking up now, but please understand that he is in a lot of pain, the infection had spread around his body…' He said, but Scully was pushing his words away.

'I know, I know…' She said sadly, closing her eyes. 'I'm a doctor. Please.. can I see him?' She asked, her heart aching. Doctor Wilson looked at her in surpise for a moment and was silent. He didn't know what else to say. Seeing how upset she was, he nodded. Scully nodded back and nearly hugged him.

'Thank you.' She said, relief filling her body, and before he could lead her to the room, she was opening the door of his room.

Scully pushed the door open and took a deep breath as she saw Mulder lying on the bed. She let out a sob and put a hand to her mouth to try and keep herself quiet and strong, she didn't want him to see her like this. She took deep breaths and gathered herself as best she could. Slowly, she walked towards his bed and looked down at his frail body. He looked a bit discoloured, and his eyes were closed. She felt his pain, it was overflowing in her body. Scully blinked back a tear and sat down in the open chair next to him. She tried desperately to smile, but it just turned into tears. Silently, she took hold of his hand gently.

He moved a little, and she felt her heart surge with love for him. She watched him turn his head slowly so that he was facing her. Scully bent down and looked at his face. How was he still handsome when he was in this state? She felt the wind being knocked out of her as she looked at him. How could she possibly love someone so much?

Slowly, his eyes flickered open and a moan escaped his lips. Scully laced his fingers through hers gently and put her other hand on his arm and caressed it softly. She frowned with concern as she imagined how much pain he was in. His eyes locked on hers and she saw desperation and sadness in them. It killed her. Scully swallowed her tears and forced a smile. Mulder's eyes slowly changed a lit up a bit as he saw her.

'Hi.' She whispered, and then she saw him open his mouth to speak but she put a hand on his cheek. 'Don't speak. Don't move, don't do anything. I'm here. Just relax.' She said gently, and Mulder closed his eyes for a moment. Scully saw him make his pained face which she knew well, and she felt her heart breaking sadly for him.

'It's ok. I know you're in pain, and I wish I could do something about it, but the doctors have done everything they can for the moment so just… just relax.' She said, tears falling from her eyes. Mulder looked back at her and she stroked his cheek gently.

'I'm so sorry Mulder. I couldn't tell… it wasn't you..' She said, her voice changing in pitch as her tears coated her throat. Scully let out a sob and lowered her head. 'I love you so much.' She sighed as she traced a line across his forehead and down to his lips. Mulder blinked slowly and she thought that she saw the smallest smile escape his lips. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek softly, then went back to her seat and gazed into his eyes, reassuring him that she was there, and that he was going to be fine.

**Please keep reviewing, boy is Smokey gonna get a good beating!**

**Hope u like it and thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**DON'T EVEN START WITH ME**

Skinner turned to face the clone angrily. The cloned Mulder looked at him with confused eyes, but Skinner could see straight through him. He looked more guilty than afraid.

'I said, you admit to attacking Agent Mulder and taking his life and I'll make this easy for you.' He repeated, his voice lacing with anger now.

'I am Agent Mulder! What the hell is wrong with you!' The clone exclaimed.

'Oh really?' Skinner asked, threatening now. He slammed his hands down on the end of the bed. 'Well how long have you know me?' Skinner asked. The clone looked at him with confusion.

'I… I can't remember.'

'THINK!' Skinner shouted, and the clone looked at him in fear.

'Ok… ok… erm… 3 years…' He spluttered.

'Wrong answer.' Skinner said angrily, and turned from him in fury. Skinner took deep breaths and tried to calm himself. 'You know, the real Mulder is just down the hall with Agent Scully. She found him, where you said he'd be. He's alive you know.' Skinner said in a quiet voice.

'Wha… what?' The cloned Mulder spluttered in shock. Skinner turned to look at him.

'That's right. Care to tell me the truth now?' Skinner asked, and slipped his hand into his jacket. 'Because I could shoot you now, and no one would care, because the real Mulder is alive, and I can cover up just about anything I want…' He said, bringing the gun to aim at the clone's head…

'OK OK!' The clone shouted out desperately. Skinner lowered his gun slowly. 'Fine! I admit it! I'm not Agent Mulder!'

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Scully felt some pressure on her hand and she opened her eyes in surprise. She had been dozing next to Mulder, watching him sleep and staying by his side all afternoon. She looked at him with wide eyes and felt her heart lifting as she saw him looking at her, he looked more alive and full of colour than before. Scully smiled at him and she put a hand to his hair and stroked a strand away from his eyes.

'Hey.' She said softly.

'Hey beautiful.' Mulder said in a whisper, and Scully felt her cheeks rage with red. She couldn't help but let out a little giggle. She looked at him with love and stroked his cheek.

'How are you feeling?' She asked gently, frowning with concern. Mulder took a deep breath and Scully saw his strong chest rise up high.

'Like…' Mulder said, then paused. Scully could tell he was thinking of something sarcastic to say. She was right, 'I've had about a thousand margaritas and I'm paying the price.' He said with a smirk, and Scully let out a happy giggle again. She was so happy to see him be himself. Her smile faded though when he looked at her with a serious tone. She kissed his hand softly.

'You'll get better. You just need to handle the pain for a few days.' She said softly, and Mulder nodded silently. She knew his fear of hospitals and she looked at him with sympathetic eyes. 'I'm so sorry Mulder…' She started.

'What for?' He said in a whisper. Scully felt her heart racing.

'For not… finding you earlier.' She said in a hushed voice. Mulder was silent for a moment and then squeezed her hand again.

'Did he do anything to you?' Mulder asked looking at her wth serious eyes. Scully shook her head and decided not to tell Mulder about the clone's certain remarks to her that had been a little too out of line.

'Nothing.' She said, then waited a moment. 'When I realised he wasn't you… I shot him.' She said, and couldn't help but smile a little bit. Mulder's face lit up and he smiled also. Scully raised her eyebrows.

'You shot him?' Mulder whispered in a mock, shocked voice. Scully laughed.

'I know, he really pissed me off.' She said, and Mulder let out a small laugh. Scully put a hand on his chest. 'Hey, no laughing. Save your energy.' She said gently.

'Yeh, that just really hurt my chest…' Mulder said in a whisper then took a big sigh. Scully sighed sadly and turned serious again.

'You just rest.' She said softly.

'You should go home Scully and get some rest, or work on the case.' Mulder whispered. Scully shook her head.

'No, I'm staying here with you.' She said gently. 'I thought I was going to lose you, when I found you.' She said in a whisper. Mulder looked at her. 'He told me where you were and I went to go find you, I found you in the middle of the road.' She said, and Mulder was silent for a moment as the memories of just pulling himself across the harsh ground for days just to get noticed came flooding back. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Scully frowned with concern as she watched him. She squeezed his hand and held it tight.

'But it's all right now. You're safe.' She said, and Mulder nodded slowly.

'I love you.' Mulder whispered, out of the blue. Scully felt happy tears sting her eyes and she stroked his cheek affectionately.

'Right back at ya.' She said with a smile, and Mulder closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with Scully by his side watching over him.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Skinner looked at the clone and crossed his arms theateningly.

'Thanks, you've told me everything I want to hear.' He said. The clone was now nervous, he didn't know where to stand.

'Please. You have to understand, I don't have a life. I was made by these men and… I was made as an experiment. Please, I had no choice..'

'You should have known right and wrong.' Skinner said.

'HOW am I supposed to learn that! I came into this world and copied exactly what people did, and that taught me how to act. How do you think I learnt how to use that knife on Agent Mulder? Because I saw someone stabbing someone in the street.' The clone said. Skinner felt sick. And in a horrible way, the clone was actually making sense.

'Look, we can find the people that did this, and make them pay.'

'You won't find them, they can hide anywhere.'

'Believe me, we know.' Skinner said. 'Look, I'm posting guards at your door now you're under arrest, I'll be back.' Skinner said, and left the room without looking back. In strange way, in a really annoying way, he actually now felt… guilty.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

'Scully..'

Scully opened her eyes in confusion and looked up to see where the voice was coming from. She saw Mulder sleeping soundly in front of her. She let go of his hand for a moment.

'Scully?' The voice asked again, in a loud whisper. She followed it to the door and saw Skinner poking his head around the door of the hospital room.

'Sir?' She whispered, and looked back at Mulder who looked safe enough. She didn't want ot leave, but she could see that he was ok. Feeling her heart strings pulling, she got out of the seat and walked towards Skinner and out into the busy corridor.

'How is he?' Skinner asked. Scully managed a sleepy smile.

'He's er… he's resting. He's still got a few tough days ahead of him but… but I think he's going to be ok.' She said reassuringly. Skinner smiled happily.

'That's great. Listen, I got the clone to confess, I have everything on him and he's going to be put under arrest.' Skinner said. Scully blinked as the news hit her.

'Wow.' She said. 'Where is he now?' She asked, and Skinner paused for a moment. Scully frowned in confusion and her mind raced. Suddenly she felt her heart skip a beat. 'He's here isn't he. He's in the hospital.' She blurted out. Skinner opened his mouth to speak but she was too fast.

'I can't believe it. He's here?' She exclaimed.

'Scully, please…' Skinner said.

'Where is he. What section.. what room!' She said firmly. Skinner grabbed hold of her arms.

'Look Dana, I know you're angry..' He said.

'WHERE IS HE?' She shouted, and some of the doctors looked at her in suspicion. Skinner shook his head.

'I can't let you see him you'll do something stupid. Besides there are guards around his room…' Skinner said.

'What guards.' Scully blurted out, she felt her heart racing. Skinner frowned in confusion.

'What do you mean?'

'Did you order the guards yourself?' She asked. Skinner shook his head. Scully felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn't believe it.

'Dammit!' She exclaimed. Skinner looked confused.

'Dana, what is it?'

'We need to go.' She said, and pulled him down the hall.

'Agent Scully calm down!' Skinner said, getting angry now. But she grabbed him and held him firmly.

'Listen to me. He is going to be gone. You shouldn't have left him alone, his people will have taken him away!' She shouted. Skinner looked at her in shock, but could see the seriousness on her face. He felt his defenses melt away and he sighed heavily.

'OK, come on.' He said, and they quickly made their way to the room.

When they got there, they found the door wide open, no one standing outside. Scully walked into the room, speechless, her eyes watering with angry tears. She nearly stumbled on the rubble on the floor, the room had been completely turned upside down. As she turned to look at the bed, she saw blood spots on the covers.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

'How could this happen!' Scully shouted angrily at the receptionist, who was trying to calm her down. Skinner walked over to her and grabbed her firmly by the arm.

'AGENT SCULLY you are acting way out of line here! Try and control yourself!' He said to her firmly. Scully looked at him with wide eyes and she felt tears threaten to fall. She struggled to get out of his grasp.

'Let.. go of me!' She blurted out angrily, but Skinner didn't.

'Scully! Listen to yourself! Now calm down!' He said gently, and Scully found herself staring at him for a moment and she felt her heart racing with panic. She slowly began to calm herself and slowly, she began to realise that she was panicking and getting angry. She took a deep breath and blinked back a tear. Skinner sighed and looked at her with concern.

'That's better. Now calm down. We can sort this, ok?' He said gently and Scully nodded silently then pulled herself away from him. She turned her back to him and stared into the open room, her mind racing.

'What seems to be the problem here?' A security guard had arrived and was looking at Scully with suspicious eyes. Skinner sighed and pulled him aside to explain the situation.

'How are we going to find these people now.' Scully said in a ghost like voice as she stared into the room. Skinner frowned in confusion and looked at her with surprise. The security guard nodded in acknowledgement and then walked away. Skinner stood next to her for a moment and looked at the room.

'I don't know. But we'll think of something.' Skinner said seriously, not quite believing it himself. Scully turned quickly, her red hair flashing in front of his eyes as she moved. Skinner frowned in confusion.

'I'm going back to Mulder, before he gets taken away as well.' She said in a bitter tone, and Skinner let her storm off down the corridor. He watched her go and then sighed heavily, a sinking feeling in his stomach which made him wonder if they really were going to get justice in the end.

**Ok, so the clone has gone. Scully has got to find smokey somehow. **

**Find out how!.. when I write the next chapter. LOL. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I'LL BE WITH YOU UNTIL THE END **

Scully stared at Mulder lying asleep in his hospital bed. She felt that if she looked at him for a moment longer, then may be she could protect him and make everything go away, but she knew that she couldn't. She knew that she had to fight. The sinking feeling in her stomach was uncontrollable. She sighed heavily and stared at him with love and adoration, she was desperate to just wish this all away. She was also angry that Mulder wasn't going to be able to get the satisfaction himself, and that if something had to be done, she had to act on it right away. Watching him helpless in his hospital bed made her want to break down and cry, but she told herself no, she'd done enough of that lately.

Scully jumped as her cell phone began to ring. She looked around at the disapproving faces around her and pulled it out of her jacket pocket. She saw that it was her mother.

'Crap..' She whispered under her breath. She hadn't spoken to her mother for at least a week with everyhing going on. She was probably worried. Scully sighed and tried to think about answering her when Skinner came walking towards her. Regrettably she switched the phone off and put it away, banishing it from her thoughts.

'You ok?' Skinner asked as he approached. Scully nodded.

'Sure. What's happening?' She asked in a low voice.

'We found something in the room… it's addressed to Mulder.' Skinner said in a low voice. Scully nodded and looked at Mulder again.

'I wish he could be well enough to help us with this.' She said in a dream like voice, and then turned back to Skinner, who was holding the letter out to her. She took it silently and opened it slowly. Her eyes skimmed over the writing quickly. It wasn't a long note.

_We've taken him. If you want to give him justice and save him, go to the payphone on the corner of 32__nd__ street. Wait for the call._

Scully stared at the piece of paper for a moment and felt her heart racing inside of her.

'What.. what does it say?' Skinner asked, and Scully passed it over to him silently. She felt frustration in her chest as she felt Skinner reading it behind her as she turned back to Mulder. She ran a hand through her hair and scanned her brain for answers.

'Lets go.' Skinner said in a authorative voice. Scully turned to face him, and she didn't need to say anything. They left swiftly.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The smoking man took a long drag of his cigarette and let it out slowly, enjoying the taste. He waited for the men to come in with the clone, he was excited to see it again, it was such a magnificent being, a wonderful achievement. The door opened in front of him and a tall man with a gun walked in. He butted out his cigarette.

'He's here.' The man said, looking him straight in the eyes. The smoking man took in a deep breath and watched as the clone was pulled into the room. He was hanging by his arms as the two men pulled him into the room along the floor. The smoking man lit up another cigarette and looked at the Mulder clone with wonder. The likeness was unbelievable.

'Welcome home.' The smoking man said in a low voice as the door slammed shut. The clone fell on the floor weakly. 'Aren't you going to get up to greet your father?' He said.

'Wha… what?' The clone spluttered weakly. 'Please.. don't kill me…' He said desperately. The smoking man let out a long breath of smoke.

'Well, you haven't behaved well have you. You've been a right nuisance actually.' He said threateningly. The clone looked up at him with desperate eyes.

'Please… please…' He begged. The smoking man sighed heavily and motioned to the guards. They moved towards him and picked him up from the floor.

'No! Where are you taking me! The clone cried out in fear. But the smoking man didn't care, he turned away from the action in front of him and took another drag of the cigarette. The men roughly carried him to the corner of the room where they lay him down on a long white bed like device and strapped him down.

'No.. please..' The clone said desperately, but they ignored him. Once he was strapped in properly, the smoking man turned and left the room, leaving the clone in pitch darkness.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x

An Hour Later

Scully climbed out of the car and walked towards the pay phone. Skinner was hot on her heels, he checked his gun in his coat and then pulled his coat back over him. A lot of civillians were around. Scully turned back to him as they reached the phone.

'I've got the tracer ready.' Skinner said, and Scully nodded. She felt the chill of the cold air hit her and blow her jacket away from her body for a moment. Looking at the pay phone with a cold, blank stare, she didn't know what to think anymore, she just wanted justice.

They waited for five minutes, then ten, then it turned into fifteen and people were starting to give them suspicious looks. Scully sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

'This is a set up. Just like before.' She said in annoyance. Skinner didn't know what to say, he just looked at her with lost eyes. He didn't know what to think either. But just when Scully was about to give up, the phone rang.

She jumped in shock and looked at Skinner for a moment. Skinner nodded to her and pushed the tracer into the back of the phone. Scully slowly reached for the phone and picked it up hesitantly. But as she brought it to her ear, she was angry.

'Who is this.' She blurted out, uncontrollably.

'That isn't Agent Mulder, that's Agent Scully.' The voice said on the other end. Scully knew it immediately, and it made her sick.

'You. You son of a bitch!' She exclaimed, and Skinner tried to calm her down.

'Yes, it's me. Talk like that won't get you anywhere Agent Scully.' The smoking man said in his usual patronising way. Scully felt anger burn inside her.

'What do you want.' She said, wanting to kick the pay phone down.

'I want Agent Mulder, but he's obviously not well. I heard what happened, I do apologise for the clone's bad behaviour.' He said. Scully swallowed hard and tried desperately to let his comments go over her. But it was definetely hard.

'Cut the crap. Where are you?' She asked. The smoking man was silent for a moment and Scully thought that she could hear him smoking on the other end. She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

'I'll get back to you.' He said, and Scully frowned in anger.

'What? No! You tell me where you are you…' She shouted angrily, but the phone went dead. Scully looked at it in shock and felt the dial tone ring loudly in her ear and it slowly got louder and louder…

'DAMMIT!' She cried out, angry tears stinging her eyes. She threw the phone in the air and it swung heavily on its long cord. Skinner put it down silently and watched Scully let off some steam for a moment. He looked down at his tracing machine.

Scully put her hands to her face desperately. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die. She wanted to hide from the world, right there and then. She would have happily done it herself, if she'd had her gun on her…

'Dana.' Skinner said from behind her. Scully came crashing back to reality and threw her hands down angrily. She took a deep breath and turned around to face him slowly. Skinner was looking at her with wide eyes. 'I got a trace.' He said.

Scully nearly jumped in the air with happiness.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

The clone felt dizzy and sick, so sick that he could have been sick there and then had he not been strapped down. He couldn't move at all. Slowly he opened his eyes and was blinded by a bright light that made him feel even more dizzy. He felt his heart racing uncontrollably with fear, was it fear? He thought it was. Then he realised what was happening again and where he was. He was back where he had came from.

As he felt a sharp object being pushed into his arm he grimaced in pain. A shadow lurked over him and he found himself looking into the face of a familiar doctor that he had seen before he had run away. He was being tested on again. He was back where he had started.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

**3 DAYS LATER**

Mulder sat up in his hospital bed and watched the morning sunlight spilling through the white curtains. He sighed a sigh of relief and happiness as he was finally out of the lying down position and sitting up like a normal person. He smiled to himself as he thought of Scully's face when she came to see him today, he was waiting to see how happy she would be. He wasn't wrong. As if on cue, she came through the door as usual, on the dot at 9am. Mulder smiled as she entered the room and he saw her eyes look him up and down as she walked into the room slowly and then back to his face. She broke into a happy smile and even laughed a little. In a second she was sitting on the bed next to him and putting her arms around him happily. Mulder laughed himself and pulled her close to him. Her embrace was still gentle and a bit hesitant, but Mulder pulled her close to him, he didn't care that it hurt a little bit on his healing wound. He had wanted to hold her close for ages now. After a moment, Scully let go of him and looked into his eyes. Mulder raised a hand to her cheek and stroked it affectionately, studying her beautiful face. He shook his head in disbelief at her beauty. Could she somehow look more beautiful than ever?

'I've missed… holding you.' Mulder said slowly, not really believing himself at how romantic he could be sometimes. Scully smiled happily and cupped his face in her hands.

'I've missed… kissing you…' She said with a cheeky grin, and Mulder felt excitement rise in his chest as she leant over and kissed him passionately. Mulder explored her mouth gently and lovingly and revelled in the feeling of her soft and sweet tasting lips on his again. They kissed for a few minutes, none of them wanting to stop until Scully had to come up for air. Mulder took a deep breath and stared at her again. Scully smiled happily and took his hand.

'I get to go home this afternoon.' Mulder said, and Scully gasped in shock.

'Really? That's great!' She exclaimed and pushed his hair back. She smiled as she gazed at him lovingly, her heart racing inside of her. _Was it possible to love someone too much?_

'Yeah, they said that I'd be fine as long as I have a doctor to check on me and give me my meds… and I told them that you would do that. Will you do that?' Mulder asked, fishing for affection. Scully raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

'Me? I'm no doctor!' She said jokingly, and Mulder rolled his eyes.

'Dammit! I always thought you were!' He said, and they both laughed for a moment together. After the happiness had subsided, Scully laced her fingers through his large and strong hands and looked down at them for a moment. Mulder noticed her silence and frowned with concern.

'What's wrong?' He asked in a whisper, and Scully shook her head and looked at him silently. Mulder searched her eyes for a sign, but they looked sad and confused.

'We're going after the smoking man, tomorrow morning.' Scully said in a low voice, and Mulder felt his heart skip a beat. He had to try and hear that again.

'What?' He said again, without blinking.

'We've found him.' She said, and Mulder stared at her. 'We traced a call. I'm going with a team, and we're going to find him and bring him down.' Scully said in a wavering voice, she knew what Mulder was thinking.

'Scully…' He started, but she put a finger to his lips.

'Mulder don't. You're not well enough to get involved with this.' She said, desperate for him to see sense. Mulder shook his head.

'I'm not letting you go alone. Not without me.' He said, and Scully closed her eyes. He was killing her.

'Please Mulder… I'm not going to put you at risk again.' She pleaded with him, and suddenly she felt her eyes water with tears. Mulder put hand to her cheek and he forced her to look him in the eyes. Scully felt the tears rising in her throat.

'I'm going to be there, whether you like it or not.' He said, and Scully shook her head.

'Please Mulder.. don't..' She said in a whisper.

'I'll be your eyes.' Mulder said, and Scully frowned in confusion for a moment. She looked at him with confusion but Mulder's eyes were sincere and serious.

'What?' She said weakly.

'Your eyes. I'll be there with you, even if I can't go in the field.' Mulder said softly, and Scully suddenly realised what he was saying. She felt her heart soar for him in that moment, and she nodded silently. Mulder brushed a piece of hair away from her eyes and stroked her cheek. Scully forced a small smile.

'Mulder you'll be my everything.' Scully said in a whisper, and she traced a line from his forehead to his lips. Scully felt her lower lip tremble as she felt overwhelmed with a mixture of love, fear and happiness. Mulder saw her crumble and he pulled her into another kiss before she could shed another tear.

**Ok, final chapters coming up now.. Scully is gonna kick ass.. woohoo!**

**Hope u like!**


	19. Chapter 19

**PAYBACK TIME**

Scully pulled on her bulletproof vest and stapped it around her. She and the other Agents were suiting up for the ambush and she was feeling awake and ready, and full of confidence. She was going to fight for this one if it killed her, and she felt a new wave of confidence now that Mulder would be with her all the way.

As they took their guns and jackets, they closed the cupboard doors shut with a bang and then made their way in groups to the vans. Scully was one of the leading Agents of the team, and Skinner came to greet her as they walked towards the vans. She zipped up her FBI jacket as the cold chill of the morning hit her. Skinner walked with her towards their van.

'Mulder's going to be in the radio van, he's going to be with the other Agents there that are watching and speaking to you and me throughout the ambush. We've got thirty minutes to get there, so we'd better get a move on.' He said in an authorative voice. Scully nodded and opened the door to her van. She climbed in her seat and saw her headpiece and camera sitting on the dashboard in front of her. She looked at them as if they were her lifeline.

'COME ON! GET IN THE VANS NOW NOW NOW!' She heard Skinner shouting to the Agents and then a rustle of feet. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the task at hand.

X x x x x x x x x x

'Scully?'

Mulder held her hand and looked at her with love and confidence. They were outside the area where they would enter, and everyone was getting into place. Mulder sat in a comfortable chair inside the truck. Scully looked at him and felt her stomach turning inside of her. She didn't want to let go of him.

'Yes?' She said quietly.

'Good luck. I'll be with you the whole way. See you on the other side.' He said gently, and Scully nodded. She wanted to kiss him and hold him, but now wasn't the time, or the place. Instead, she did what was acceptable and pulled him into an embrace. Mulder held her tight for a moment and Scully closed her eyes and prayed to god that this wasn't the last time that she would see him again.

'I love you.' He whispered into her ear, and Scully let out a gasp of air in happy surprise.

'I love you too.' She whispered back, and kissed him on the cheek. As they pulled away, Scully realised that the other Agents in the van were looking at them with raised eyebrows. She blushed and pulled away from Mulder and got her professional head back on. She patted him on the leg affectionately, and then in one heart wrenching moment, she ran out of his sight and joined the others.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x

'The main suspect is this man…' Scully said loudly to the troops, who were looking at her with firm eyes. She took out a photograph of the smoking man and showed it to them all. 'We're also looking for an exact clone of Agent Mulder.' She said, and this comment turned heads. Muttering filled the groups of FBI agents and Scully felt anger tightening in her chest. Skinner sighed heavily.

'This is no time for chatter! Listen to your Agent in command!' Skinner shouted, and the talking stopped immediately. Skinner turned back to Scully and she looked at him thankfully. She opened her mouth to say more, but realised she had already said it.

'And that's all. I want this man ALIVE.' She said about the smoking man. 'I want the place swept and cleaned out, taking everyone down but the men in suspect. Any other survivors will be taken for questioning. This is very important. Thank you.' She said firmly, and then put the picture away. On cue, the Agents moved into position and got ready to go. Scully joined Skinner and turned on her headset. Mulder was quick to speak.

'_Miss Dana Scully you are now Live on line one, please do not swear.'_ Mulder said in a fake radio voice in her ear. His comment suddenly made the seriousness of the situation disappear. She let out a sigh of relief to have him with her.

'Stop it Mulder, you're going to throw my concentration.' She said in a low voice, and Skinner gave her a suspicious sideways glance.

'_Sorry.'_ Mulder said quickly in a sincere voice. Scully scanned the area in front of her.

'Can you see everything?' She asked.

'_Everything. I'm right here._' He said in a soft voice and Scully felt her stomach lift. She tightened her grip on her gun and saw Skinner make the signals. In three seconds, they were off.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The first set of Agents kicked down the old and rusty door. Scully ducked behind a bush with Skinner as the door smashed and splintered around the area in front of them. She heard birds squark and scatter from the trees above them. Where the hell was this place? It was sure well hidden. Scully waited for the scheduled five seconds, and then when it was clear the first set of Agents stormed the passage way. She looked at the dark tunnel in front of her and felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She couldn't believe that the smoking man had made a lab underground.

'Scully.. on my count…' Skinner said as he held his radio to his mouth. He waited for the signal from the Agents in the passage. Scully listened for the horrific sounds of men being killed, but there were none. She was definetely relieved.

'_Sir, this is Alpha, the passage is safe.. we repeat the passage is clear. Proceed.' _ The Agent team on the radio spoke through Skinner's hand held. Scully looked at him and he nodded. Skinner counted down the seconds and then Scully sprung up from her hiding place and ran into the deep, dark tunnel.

It was quite long, and very small. Scully was glad she wasn't claustrophobic. The lights on the front of her gun bounced the torchlight all around the long tunnel as she ran. Skinner was behind her and she could hear him.

'_Scully, this looks spooky.' _

'I know.' Scully replied to Mulder as she ran. She seemed to be running for ages until she heard a horrific noise that went straight through her body like a shot. She froze and Skinner froze behind her until the only sound was of their heavy breathing.

'Mulder? Did you hear that?' Scully said in fear. She felt her breathing get heavier.

'_Yep.'_ He said quickly. Scully took a deep breath to try and calm herself. Suddenly there was a crash of gun fire and Skinner's radio crackled.

'_SIR!... ALPHA!... SHOTS FIRED… AGENT DOWN! AGENT DOWN!' _Skinner's radio blasted through the dark tunnel. Scully felt her heart rise to her throat as she heard the sounds of the men being attacked. The gun shots were able to be heard from down the tunnel. She swallowed nervously. Skinner was silent.

'_Scully? Scully?'_ Mulder was saying in her ear, his voice sounded unsteady. Scully felt beats of sweat gather on her brow. She held her gun firmly. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Dana… I think we should go back.' Skinner said in a low voice, but Scully was having none of it. She felt fury burn inside of her.

'No.' She said, her voice wavering, and started to walk towards the noises. She was desperate to do this.

'Agent Scully!' Skinner called out, and ran behind her. Scully felt him running towards her and she broke into a run herself.

'_Scully! What's going on!'_ Mulder shouted into her ear. But she ignored him. She wanted to ignore all the warnings, she was desperate for revenge.

But before she could stop herself and may be think things through, she found herself running into a small dark room and coming face to face with the smoking man. Scully nearly slipped as she stumbled into the room. She froze in shock as she looked up into his face. She was dizzy, and as she felt the room come into focus around her, she realised that she was standing on a dead body on the ground. She felt her heart skip a beat as she took in the room around her and saw FBI agents and men on the floor, blood spilling around them. Mulder's voice was ringing in her ear, but he sounded a million miles away.

'_SCULLY! GET OUT OF THERE! SCULLY!' _

X x x x x x x x x x x x

Mulder scanned the monitors and felt fear rising in his chest. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dead agents, all around, and the smoking man looking right at him, or Scully. He felt his heart racing madly as he surveyed the area. He looked at the other technical agents and he saw them looking back at him questioningly.

'Well what are you looking at!' He shouted angrily. 'We've got to get them out of there!' He said desperately, but they were silent.

'We can't Agent Mulder, we just have to wait and see what happens.' One of the Agents said, and Mulder turned back to the monitor in disbelief. Feeling his panic take over him he knew that he had to get in there and save Scully, it was his duty as her partner and he desperately tried to get up from his chair, but failed miserably, and to his horror he found himself slipping and falling to the floor.

'Shit!' Mulder shouted in frustration.

'AGENT MULDER!' One of the technical Agents shouted and shot to his feet and bent down to help Mulder up.

'It's ok.. it's ok…' Mulder said through clenched teeth, anger and pain soaring through his still weak body. The Agent helped him up and Mulder put his hands on the table to steady himself. He grimaced as his head spun and his body felt weak. 'Just… get me back to Scully.. get me back to her…' He said weakly, and the Agent nodded and put his headpiece back on him and switched on the button. Mulder took deep breaths to steady himself and looked at the monitor in fear.

'Scully… Scully…' He said weakly, but there was no reply. He felt fear rise in his chest and he held his head in his hands, losing all hope.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

Scully stared at the smoking man in anger. He looked at her with a blank expression, in a silence that seemed to last for hours. To her shock, she heard Skinner being grabbed from behind her and she heard him struggle against the guards. Scully felt the anger burning inside her and she heard Mulder speaking in her ear. She was desperate to answer him, but she couldn't give it away. Plucking up courage and being fueled by the rage inside her, she took a step forward.

'Well hello Dana. It's so nice to see you again.' The smoking man said, and puffed out a waft of smoke into her face. Scully closed her eyes and let it pass over her, making sure that she showed no sign of weakness. 'Give me your gun.' He said in a blank, low voice. Scully felt her heart skip a beat and she sucked in a sharp breath of air.

'_Don't do it Scully.'_ She heard Mulder in her ear and she blinked silently.

'Give me… your gun.' He said, slower this time, but Scully didn't move. She tilted her head and bore her eyes into his.

'Let the other Agents go.' She said, her voice steady, but inside she was trembling. The smoking man raised an eyebrow.

'And why would I do that?'

'If you do that, I'll give you my gun.' She said, anger burning inside of her. She felt the hot beats of sweat on her forehead start to fall. The smoking man studied her for a moment in silence.

'_Scully.. don't…'_ Mulder pleaded with her.

'Let them go.' He said to the guards who were holding the remaining Agents hostage. The hesitated for a second, but then let them go, and the Agents unwillingly made their way out of the room.

'And Skinner. Let him go.' Scully said angrily, sensing Skinner behind her still. The smoking man took a long drag of his cigarette and was silent for a moment.

'All right. Let him go.' Skinner said to the other guard, and Skinner was let out of holding, but he stood his ground.

'I'm not going anywhere.' Skinner said in a low voice. Scully closed her eyes for a second and wished Skinner to leave.

'_Scully, don't do this. You're putting yourself in danger.'_ Mulder said down her ear. She knew that he was right, but she wasn't giving up.

'He doesn't want to leave.' The smoking man said in a flat voice. Scully was silent. But out of the corner of her eye she saw the smoking man motion to the guard behind Scully and she nearly cried out to stop him but it was too late, Skinner was hit hard in the stomach and Scully heard him splutter in pain and fall to the ground.

'Will you give me your gun now?' He asked again. Scully felt anger raging inside of her. She felt hot tears sting her eyes.

'_Scully, don't do it.'_ Mulder said again.

'Why did you do this.' Scully found herself blurting out. She blinked in shock at herself. But she couldn't stop. 'WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US!' She shouted, and moved towards him threateningly. The smoking man took a step back cautiously.

'_Scully..'_ Mulder warned her.

'WHY!' She shouted now uncontrollably, and she felt the guards start moving in on her. The smoking man let out a laugh and Scully couldn't tell if it was nervous or not.

'Come on now Dana, we don't need to get angry here…'

'You kidnapped Mulder, you took me away, you… you made a clone! WHY!' She screamed. 'BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU CAN PLAY GOD? WELL I'M TELLING YOU SOMETHING… YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT!' She shouted, hot tears stinging her eyes. Scully felt her hand trembling and she grabbed her gun and clicked it into place.

'_SCULLY NO! STOP THEY'RE ALL AROUND YOU!'_ She heard Mulder shouting into her ears. But she already knew that. She waited for a moment, and then she made her move.

The guards came crashing towards her, and Scully turned quickly and whacked her gun around the head of two guards and it sent them falling to the floor. She turned again and kicked her leg into one of the guards chest and then pointed her gun at his head. She shot the bullet through his forehead and he fell, stunned to the ground. She felt a hand on her shoulder and without warning, she twisted her arm over and flung the guard around so that he fell to the floor. She turned and shot him in the chest and then turned to face the final…

But this time she was too slow. She heard the familiar and deadly clicking sound and the cold barrel of a gun touch the back of her neck. Scully froze in shock and felt her heart skip a beat. She felt her breathing get heavy after her outburst of attack and she found herself falling to her knees in weakness. Tear blinded her eyes as she realised that she had been foolish and that she'd gone too far this time, she should have listened to Mulder. She closed her eyes and waited for the bullet to go off…

'_Scully? Scully.. what's happened? Scully?'_ Mulder was speaking into her ear. She felt her heart break and to her shock and felt hot tears leave her eyes and fall down her cheeks. The sound of Mulder's voice so close to her but so far made the situation worse. He was going to see everything, her death, and he could do nothing about it. She felt her confidence falter and she found herself looking at the feet of the smoking man who was standing before her.

'Now listen to me Dana, you'll follow my rules now.' He said in a low voice, and Scully bit back a sob. She felt herself shaking with fear as the cold barrel hit her hot skin.

'_Scully? Scully! SCULLY!' _Mulder was shouting now. Scully bit her lower lip.

'I love you Mulder…' She whispered weakly, tears flowing from her eyes. The smoking man paused in surpise.

'What did you just say?' The smoking man said in suspicion. Scully felt her heart skip a beat. She shook her head, she didn't care anymore.

'_Oh my god! Scully.. no… Scully…'_ Mulder said, his voice breaking up now. Scully closed her eyes and imagined him watching and listening, realising slowly what was going on…

'Where's the clone.' Scully said in a low voice. The smoking man bent down to her level and revelled in what he was about to say.

'He's dead.'

Scully felt her heart plummet to her stomach as she heard the dreaded words. She closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

'You bastard.' She said in a low voice, but then gasped as the gun barrel was pushed further into her neck.

'What are you so annoyed about. He nearly killed Mulder didn't he?' The smoking man said. Scully let out a disbelieving laugh.

'You just don't get it do you. You must be the only man in the world without a soul.' She said bitterly, and shook her head slowly. 'Just because he hurt Mulder, it doesn't mean he deserves to die. He didn't understand…' She started, the tears coating her voice.

'Well you shot him.' The smoking man snapped.

'But I didn't kill him.' She said in a whisper. The room was full of silence for a moment. The smoking man took another puff of his cigarette and let it out slowly. Scully felt herself shaking uncontrollably.

'Well, Agent Scully. I think that the time has come to say good bye.' The smoking man said in a icy tone. Scully opened her eyes wide in shock. No, please no.

'_Oh god.. Scully…'_ Mulder's voice hit her hard.

'I'm sick of Mulder's little helper, it's time for him to fight on his own. He deserves it, you just got in the way.' He snapped bitterly, and started pacing the room. Scully felt her heart crumble with fear. She let out quiet sobs and waited to die. Mulder was beside himself.

'Please… don't…' She begged desperately, may be for a last hope to survive this.

'I'm so sorry.' The smoking man said, and then to Scully's horror, he turned his back on her and before she could scream, Scully heard the loud bang of the gun explode into her eardrums.

………**.. yeh. Not much to say… erm… have I upset many people?**

**Please review!**

…


	20. Chapter 20

**DID YOU LOSE YOURSELF SOMEWHERE OUT THERE?**

Skinner watched as Scully fell forward and the guard behind her fell to the ground with a thud. He stared in shock at the scene in front of him and scrambled to his feet with rage. He looked down at Scully who was moving and looking around the room in confusion. She looked terrified. Skinner frowned in thought and looked up to see the smoking man backing away from him. He wasn't going to let him get away with this. Skinner aimed the gun and shot the wall next to him. The smoking man froze and threw his hands in the air.

Scully scrambled to her feet in shock and brushed the tears away from her eyes. She looked behind her and saw the dead guard on the ground, blood spilling around him. Shakily she checked her body for injuries and saw that she was fine. Mulder's voice in her ear brought her back to reality.

'_Scully? Scully what just happened? Scully are you ok?'_ He said, panicked. Scully felt her breathing come back to normal as she looked at Skinner holding his gun to the smoking man's back. Mulder still spoke into her ear.

'Yeah.. yeah Mulder I'm ok.' She said shakily. 'Skinner… he saved my life.'

'_Thank god.. thank god. I thought I'd lost you Scully…_' Mulder said, he sounded distressed. Scully blinked back her tears and shook her head.

'Mulder, it's ok. I'm fine.' She said, and walked towards Skinner. Skinner glanced at her for a moment and she put a friendly hand on his arm.

'Thank you Sir.' She said in a whisper. Skinner nodded and kept his gun on the smoking man's back. Scully took Skinner's radio out of his pocket and pressed the button to speak into it.

'This is Agent Scully. All Agents come back I repeat come back. We have the suspect under arrest.' She said, the words flowing out of her with relief. She felt her body surge with blissful relief as she looked at the smoking man, helpless.

'You realise you can't do anything to me.' The smoking man said.

'Shut up.' Scully snapped in a low voice, and forced herself not to throttle him. After a few minutes, the Agents were surrounding them and taking the smoking man into custody. Scully turned to Skinner and felt herself smile a little.

'You saved my life. Thank you Sir.' She said. Skinner nodded.

'Just doing my job.' He said in a serious tone, and then he turned and followed the other Agents out of the passage. Scully watched as he left, and she turned back to the room and gave it one last look over. Other agents were coming in and taking the bodies out in body bags. She looked around the room as if it was like a dream. She couldn't believe it was all over.

Scully walked towards the corner of the room where lamps were hanging from the ceiling. She frowned in confusion as she checked out the area and then realised to her sadness what was lying on the long table in front of her. She bit back a gasp of shock as she saw the clone's body, heavily experimented on and picked apart. Scully swallowed heavily and moved towards it slowly, sadness filling her body. She shook her head in disbelief, so angry at what the smoking man had done here. No one should ever treat life like this, never.

She sighed heavily as the other Agents came and surrounded her around the table. They looked at her for a moment in suspicion, obviously seeing the likeness to Agent Mulder. Scully swallowed heavily.

'I want this to be taken to the FBI labs for an autopsy, and I'm going to do that autopsy.' She said, and they nodded. Scully closed her eyes and turned away from the scene, and felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she walked out of the room and into the passage towards ground level, towards justice, and towards Mulder.

As she came out of the entrance of the passage, she blinked as the morning light adjusted to her eyes. Agents were all around her, running in and out of the passage and in and out of cars. As she turned her head to the right, she felt her heart lift as she saw Mulder coming towards her slowly with his one crutch.

Scully felt her breath catch in her chest as she was hit by the sight of him. His face was serious and loving, his eyes bearing into her soul. Scully felt a smile of happiness escape her lips and she ran towards him and into his open arms.

Mulder pulled her into his chest tight and kissed her hair as she pulled him near. He almost cried for a moment as he held her tight, so relieved to have her there. Scully pulled away from him and ran a hand over his cheek. She saw his eyes glistening with tears and felt her own coming to her eyes at the sight of him upset. She frowned with concern as she looked at him.

'What's wrong?' She asked in a whisper, her heart burning for him. Mulder shook his head.

'I'm just… so happy to see you alive.' Mulder said, his voice cracking. Scully felt her heart crumble as he lowered his head in embarassment. Scully let out a small, happy sob and lifted his head with her hand.

She stared into his eyes and felt safe, she felt at home. She felt the happiest she had ever felt in her whole life.

'I'm here.' She said gently, and Mulder nodded.

'I felt so helpless, I couldn't do anything…' Mulder started, but Scully shook her head to stop him.

'I'm ok. Everything is ok now.' She said softly, and Mulder pushed his forehead against hers and took a deep breath. Scully stroked his cheek affectionately and looked into his eyes.

Then, without a moments thought and without control, forgetting where they were and who was around them, Scully pulled Mulder into a long and loving kiss, and they felt as if the world melted away and it was just them there and no one else, nothing else mattered.

As Skinner looked over at his Agents he couldn't help but smile. He'd known it would have happened sooner or later, it was just unbelievable seeing it in front of his eyes. He sighed happily to himself and ignored the looks that the other Agents were giving him as they passed Mulder and Scully. Skinner turned back to look at the smoking man who was glaring at him through the window of the police car. Skinner glared back at him for a moment, and then opened the car door and got into the driving seat.

Who knew what they would be able to charge this man with, but for now, they could know that they at least got the justice that they deserved.

**THE END**

**Please review, I really hoped you liked it! **

**I don't think I've had Mulder and Scully full on kissing and open about their relationship this much before, I'm quite liking it! Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it, it's over now. sob!**

**Thanks for reading and your support **

**xx Shout outs to all you lovely people who reviewed! **


End file.
